


Mother's Son

by Cookie2rookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, M/M, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 24,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of mimicking his father, Draco chooses to copy his mother. With a surprisingly serene and fragile looking Draco, the sorting hats tries to determine a house as Draco argues against each choice the hat makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start: Part 1 of 2

Primly sitting down in neither a rush or sluggishly, Draco closed his eyes in thought as he felt pressure poking at the wall of his mind. Truly, the hat was amazing. Entering the minds of students, the stories that his parents and grandparents told were severely lacking when it came to the sorting hat.

Humming slightly, Draco resisted the urge to kick his legs wildly as he waited.

The hat wasn’t even on Draco’s head as it started to shout. “Sly-”

“No thank you,” Draco thought loudly and immediately. Bringing his hands onto his lap in an all too graceful manner for his age, Draco opened his mind fully to the sorting hat. “I suppose I should say my greetings. Hello Master Sorting Hat, feeling well?” 

The hat quieted down, as Professor McGonagall gently placed it onto Draco’s head. “Hello. Draco Malfoy,” the hat spoke pleasantly, ignoring Professor McGonagall’s nervous shifting. “Are you not planning to go to Slytherin? Your father, grandfather and great grandfathers were all there.” 

“I would rather not be placed in Slytherin. My father and his forefathers all went there; nonetheless I am not them. Assumptions are surely beneath a hat of your standards.” Draco closed his eyes slowly as he conversed with the hat.

Loud whispers were heard around the great hall. As a supposedly easy and quick sorting wasn’t as quick as the majority assumed. 

“Such expectations are disgraceful to place on one’s child. Not to mention micromanaging. Who’s to say that I would actually want to go to such a place? Father tells me that the dorm is in a dungeon. A dungeon! How dreadful. No sun coming in and while there are spells to mimic the sun.” Draco sniffed and the hat got the impression that the boy was sneering in his mind before he continued.  
“I demand no less than the real thing. A cheap knock off would put me in a horrendous mood all the time. Not to mention that such environment would be horrible for the skin. No sun, just a dungeon,” Draco drawled in his mind as he sat perfectly still on the stool. “Is Hogwarts trying to cultivate the Slytherins? Is it trying to make sure that the Slytherins get use to dungeons and the like? No thank you. I would rather not be placed in a house that seems to breed potential criminals.”

Giving a slight huff, the hat felt amused by Draco’s response. “My, you are chatty. You can be great in Syltherin. I’ve seen it in your mind.” The hat confidentially said as it dug into Draco’s mind.

“How rude. Are you implying that I wouldn’t be great in any other house?” Draco sighed, his tone close to threatening as much as politely possible. 

The hat puzzled at the question. “Well, no-”

“I do hope not, I am my own individual,” Draco said determinedly as he talked over the hat. His teaching from his mother taught him not to do that but honestly, Draco felt like ranting. Also, his mother wasn’t around to scold him. “Enough people assume that I’m going to be like my father. How, plebian those individuals’ thoughts.” 

Grinning wildly, the hat chuckled as it ignored McGonagall’s impatient body language. “How Interesting.” 

“Indeed. Shall we get back to the sorting?” Draco gave a rhetoric question as the murmurs of the hall became louder. “I believe I was just listing why I would not be sorted into that house.”

Giving a loud laugh, the hat tilted. “Amusing. If not Slytherin, then what? Hufflepuff?”

“Horrible color choices. I can pull off the color schemes with no problem. However, to place me in a house with those who are unable to talk to others they deem superior? It would be kinder to kill me.” Draco said, tone pleasant but the underlining threat clear to the hat.

The hat quickly peered over at the Hufflepuff table. The students in the yellow would most likely be scarred forever if it did place Draco there. “No. I would not be so cruel to either party.” 

“Correct. They would cry. How awful that would be.” Draco continued as if he was commenting on the weather. “Such a shame too if that was to happen. I suppose you didn’t see the girls sitting there in the back when I walked in. Such well-placed makeup would be ruined by their tears.”

The hat hummed in agreement. “How about Ravenclaw?” 

“Asking or telling. My dear, you must choose which and be firm. Such indecisions is unsuitable for a hat of your status. However I must decline. Their uncouth manners are appalling. The lot only care for books, I find their etiquette most lacking. I refuse to be associated with such people. The color schemes for that house are not entirely fitting for myself,” Draco stated as he brought a hand up to twirl a piece of his hair.

The hat sagged, whether in relief or not, it dared not contemplate. “Really?”

“Complaining is not appreciated nor is it polite. To answer your question, I find their colors too drab. Those colors, while still attractive on me, which every color is, are going to wash me out. I am already pale therefore I do not need any colors to assist in such a manner.”

The hat gritted its proverbial teeth as it flickered through the memories of Draco’s mind, “Interesting. How about Gryffindor.”

“Oh please,” Draco tilted his head slightly in thought. “I would prefer not to wear the color gold unless it is the actual metal. And the red! You must be joking.” 

The hat exhaled deeply and McGonagall winced in sympathy. “Sly-”

“No,” Draco cut in again as the hat was about to shout. “Pale on pale is not attractive. Silver nearly blends in with my skin. I want impact with the colors.”

The hat radiated amusement and slight annoyance. “Then Ravenclaw,” it suggested.

“No need for that tone, dear hat. I believe we already discussed why I will not be going to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff” Draco said the last parts with clear disdain.

The hat wondered if it was possible to quit or retire as it kept on finding memories of clothing and tea parties and proper etiquette for said parties. “Too true. The only wisdom you possess are for clothing and Tea. You’re not interested in knowing anything else.” The hat huffed humorously as it went further into Draco’s memories.

“You say those as if they are bad,” Draco sniffed with a slight frown, refusing to shift in discomfort as the hat went deeper into his mind. “I refuse to have you try to shame me when you have that a color”.

The hat shuffled slightly in satisfaction at a certain memory that happened recently along with more memories like it. The hat then grumbled as it acknowledged what Draco had said, “Are you insulting me?”

“Just stating that you appear worn down and grubby. Has the headmaster or any headmaster cleaned you? I’m surprised you’re not infested with lice,” Draco snidely commented in a contradicting polite tone.

The hat peered down at Draco. “Brazen determination. Stubborn. Courageous. Tendency to talk back to your elders. Willingness to argue your opinion against society norms.” The hat listed from what it saw in Draco’s memories as it ignored the snide remark from Draco.

Draco opened his eyes with a small smile on his lips. “You made up your mind,” Draco stated with a resigned sigh. “Are we done talking? How horrible. I was quite enjoying our conversation. Tis unfortunate, I had hoped to finish speaking with you. Make sure that you take care of yourself. I will make arrangements with the headmaster for our next conversation. Hopefully, that time I will have tea. I know this c-”

“Gryffindor!” the hat shouted in a rush and the great hall muted quickly. Only one was clapping as Draco took the hat and gave it to the stunned Professor McGonagall. 

Gracefully standing up, Draco turned to give a short respectful bow to the hat. By the time Draco started to elegantly walk towards the table, the Gryffindor table started to clap lethargically. Sitting down with a delicate manner, Draco watched as the sorting was resumed from the momentarily stunned silence that Draco’s sorting had caused.


	2. Even Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, posted a new chapter for this. This one takes place in third year, when Sirius Black is still considered a mass murderer. Draco probably knows the truth but since he still loathes the trio, he's not going to say anything.

Sipping his tea, Draco tapped his foot in impatience from where he sat as he stared in disinterest while Crookshanks chased that rat, Scabbards, around.

“Honestly Ronald!” Granger yelled as she stomped through the common room followed by Weasley and Potter. Scooping up the cat, she turned to glare at Weasley.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek as Weasley turned bright red and Potter sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

“Keep your monster away from poor Scabbards!” Weasley screamed back as he picked up the rat and faced Granger. Potter choked in surprise as he saw Hedwig fly into the room to land next to him.

“He’s a cat, he did nothing wrong!” Hermione defended. Draco smothered his smirk as he watched Hedwig ruffle her feathers, dislodging Potter’s hand that was moving along her feathers.

Draco cackled silently as Hedwig launched an attack on Weasley’s hand. At the same time, Crookshanks leapt out of Granger’s arms to launch its’ own attack on Weasley’s ankles.

“Get away!” Weasley roared as Granger and Potter moved to restrain their respective pets. The trio didn’t notice the rattling windows as multiple owls started to attack the windows, wanting to get in.

Snickering, Draco waved his wand so that the windows opened up allowing the owls to fly into the room. One after one, the owls dived to attack Weasley’s head and arms. Draco watched merrily as Weasley was forced to drop his pet in order to fend off the owls.

As soon as the rat hit the ground, it ran causing the birds to plunge after it. Squeaking furiously, the rat jumped to avoid the swipe of Crookshanks only to be caught by Hedwig. Hooting triumphantly, the owl landed onto the table Draco was sipping his tea at. Holding the rat to the table, Hedwig flapped her wings in joy as she was awarded with an expensive custom taste owl snack.

The other owls hooted as they joined Hedwig. Grabbing the snacks, the owl’s, with exception to Hedwig, quickly left soon after.

The trio stared at the mob of owls as they left the room, one by one through the opened window. Weasley squawked in fury before he lunged at Hedwig, which earned a scream from Potter as he dived to prevent Weasley from hurting Hedwig. Hedwig hooted in disinterest before flying above the banister as she tightened her talons around Scabbards.

Granger hissed, turning around to glare irately at Draco. “What did you do?!” She snarled at Draco.

Draco smiled in mock innocent as he shrugged.

Weasley growled as he struggled against Potter. “You’ll pay for this, Malfoy!”

Draco sipped his tea in response.

“Everyone has a price, Weasley. Animals are not excluded from that.” Draco stated with a tiny smirk as Crookshanks rubbed against his leg. Bending down to pet the cat’s head, Draco gave the cat its reward as well.

“So you what?!” Weasley screeched in distrust as his eyes tracked the movement of Hedwig as she tauntingly floated above the heads of the humans. “Put out a hit list for my precious Scabbards!?” Weasley shrilled.

Potter winced. “Why did you have to bring my owl into it.” Potter said in pained desperation.

“Because she’s one of the brightest owls of her age.” Draco smirked in success as he mocked Granger with a simple sentence and complemented a valuable ally at the same time. “She and Crookshanks were the leading figures in this entire plan.”

Potter groaned as he covered his eyes with his hands, as if to shield himself from the truth.

“Why would you do that!?” Granger asked as she picked up the ginger haired cat.

Draco sniffed in disbelief. “You don’t have to sleep in the same room as that thing.” Draco said with the upmost contempt. “Just this morning I found that vermin in my bag, hiding as if it wanted to go home with me. That is not acceptable.”

“So you get other people’s pets to kill him.” Weasley accused, turning from sad to anger in seconds as Hedwig hooted mockingly.

Draco huffed before picking up his cup and sipping his tea. Inhaling deeply, Draco placed his cup down with a sharp clink. “Kill? No, I wouldn’t have the thing killed by Hedwig or Crookshanks.”

“Then why is Hedwig doing that?!” Potter shouted in disbelief as he pointed up at his circling owl.

Draco gave the other a pleasant smile as there was movement in the corner of his eyes. “Simple Potter,” Draco stated as a medium sized white cat walked around the golden trio unnoticed. “They’re waiting for the last member to arrive.” Draco snickered into his hand.

In that moment the trio abruptly turned around in time to see the cat jumping.

It all happened in slow motion. The cat’s leap, Hedwig releasing the rat, Crookshanks blocking off escape routes, and then, Scabbards squeaking as he fell into the cat’s opened mouth.

“Scabbards!” Weasley wailed as he watched Draco’s cat prance out of the common room, escorted by Crookshanks with Hedwig perched on the moving cat’s back.

Weasley ran out of the room, as he followed the pets, screeching for them to let Scabbards go. Hermione twirled to face Malfoy, her face a furious red and a scathing words on the tip of her tongue.

Draco smirked into his cup before he noiselessly placed it down. “Shouldn’t you go follow your boyfriend? Sirius Black may just find him.”

Granger gasped sharply before she ran out of the common room as Potter choked before he followed her.

Draco sneered as he brought his cup up to his lip.


	3. Weasel VS Ferret: Part 2 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day. Except I had this chapter floating around on my laptop since December. This chapter takes place in the first year, before Ron and Harry were friends with Hermione.

Harry was in between a rock and a hard place.

“Weasel.” Draco sneered and Harry swore that the blond was looking down at Ron despite being sitting down and Ron standing up. “I know that the weasel clan is pathetically poor and well.” Draco paused as he looked Ron up and down in distaste, “Blood traitors. However that gives you no excuse for bullying those who are smarter than you.”

Ron flushed bright red and Harry winced. “You-”

“Not that I care. Mudbloods will always be that. So tell me. How far has your family fallen to be surpassed by mudbloods? You are just as good with magic as a muggle. Your disgrace of a fa-

Ron made a step forward and Harry yanked him back. The last time Draco and Ron fought, they got double the points taken away from Gryffindor. “Shut up!” Ron yelled, his face red as he whipped his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy.

Harry scrambled so that he stood in front of Draco, who calmly poured his tea.

Placing the pot down with a soft clink, Draco abruptly stood up as he pointed his wand at Ron.

Harry switched positions as he tried to protect Ron.

“Honestly.” a new voice spoke up as a frizzy haired girl stood between Ron and Draco. Placing her hands on her hips, the girl frowned at the three boys in front of her. “You three are going to get points taken away, again.”

Harry winced as he remembered transfiguration and how he was dragged into being included with the fighting Draco and Ron.

“Beat it!” Ron snarled, face still an angry red.

Draco sharply clicked his tongue in displeasure as he stared at the girl. “Shoo, mudblood” Draco made a motion with his hands as if he was squatting a fly.

The girl inhaled sharply as she bowed her head.

Harry inwardly groaned as he saw Ron take a step forward facing Draco.

“You d-“

Harry quickly covered Ron’s mouth as Draco smirked and twirled his wand, western style.

Draco huffed. “What? Weasel got himself a girlfriend?” Draco looked Ron up and down with a sneer. “I would say that you should date in your league but let’s be honest.” Draco’s smile gained a cruel tint. “Your family is so pathetic that they might as well be mudbloods. Of course you would date one.”

Ron bit down on Harry’s hand. And the girl –along with Harry- had enough sense to quickly leave the room.


	4. Goblet of Fire: Part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Cool, didn't expect a chapter this soon. I wrote it Saturday but here it is. Enjoy. This chapter takes place in fourth year, before the first task and Hagrid but after the selection. Not immediately after though. As always, writing liberty taken and I messed slightly with the timeline involving Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
>  Also, the switch between referring to Harry as Potter and Harry is done on purpose. Draco is slowly becoming fond of the boy-who-lived.

Draco watched the scene with disgust. The so called trio of gold wasn’t a trio and it was all because some upper classmen decided to prank Potter by entering his name in the goblet of fire. Thus causing the most hateful scene ever. It seemed like the Weasley was jealous of the “ _fame_ ” Potter was going to get by competing. Every reason and explanation Potter gave when he spoke of not placing his name in fell on deaf ears. This caused the trio to become a duo, if that at all.

“Leave me out of this.” Granger spat in irritation.

Potter jerked as if he was punched in the gut. Draco couldn’t help but wince at Potter’s distraught face as Granger stormed out of the room. Unknowingly, or knowingly, following the path that Weasley took.

Heaving a deep sigh, Draco pursed his lips as he gently closed his book before he placed it down. Standing up slowly and brushing imaginary dirt off, Draco stepped forward so that he was in Potter’s line of sight of where Granger once was. “Potter,” Draco said dryly face neutral as he observed Potter’s body language.

Shoulder’s hunched over and face with grim realization, Draco couldn’t help but wonder if Potter was thinking about his abandonment by his two closest friends. Inhaling sharply, Draco licked his lips before he opened his mouth. “Listen Potter,” Draco started only continuing when Potter’s attention was focused on only him. “I don’t believe you placed your name into the cup.”

Potter opened his mouth as his eyes gained a sharp glint to them.

Before Potter could respond, Draco continued. “Dumbledore’s magic is a hard thing to disrupt. Not impossible of course, but a lot of power is needed.”

Harry glared, unamused.

“It is true you have a lot of power but there is something more important when it comes to breaking magic that complex as Dumbledore’s or as old as the cup’s.” Draco stopped talking, before he turned around to walk towards where he was before.

A hand quickly grabbed Draco’s arm before he was spun around to come face to face with Potter. “Explain.” Potter demanded as he crowded into Draco’s personal space.

“Skill,” Draco said immediately, trying to ignore the press of his noise and Potter’s. “Skill, experience, and power are what can break the age ward of Dumbledore’s; and for the cup-” Draco paused in thought. The cup was a very old artifact. The magic becoming more powerful with each century it gained. The only type of magic that Draco knew that would be able to mess with it are dark spells. Very, very dark spells. To the point that the spells shouldn’t be considered dark as much as _black_.

Patience waning, Potter growled as he gripped Draco tighter. Backing the silently thinking Draco into a wall, Potter slammed his hand next to Draco’s head. Draco startled with a gasp as he quickly took in his surroundings. “You were saying,” Potter pressed, teeth gritting in frustration.

“For the cup it would take something _darker_.” Draco’s voice strained at the word. A student wouldn’t and shouldn’t be able to cast a spell so dark that it could be considered _black_. “I first thought that an upper classmen that was playing a prank by entering your name.” But for the cup to pick the names of two Hogwarts’ student must have meant that the cup was forced into believing there were four schools and that Harry’s name was the only one entered for that imaginary fourth school.

Potter growled lowly, now pressing Draco’s body into the wall with his own. “There is a ‘but’ in there. What else, Draco?”

“The cup picked the names of two Hogwarts’ students. That means that the cup was forced into believing there were _four_ schools participating not three.” Draco shifted in discomfort before continuing, “That your name was the only one entered for that imaginary fourth school.” Draco quit his shifting to look into Harry’s eyes. “Only a person who has been practicing for years would have been able to do something as powerful and black as to corrupt the cup.”

Potter hissed as he leaned in more, “how many years?”

Draco snorted as he tried to ignore the closing proximity of Harry’s lips, “as in way after graduating schooling.” Draco blinked rapidly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Please release me, Potter” Draco pleaded, looking at Harry’s ears not Harry’s eyes.

“Oh!” Potter gasped loudly as if just realized how close he and Draco were. “Sorry about that.” Blushing a vibrant red, Potter coughed into his fist, “So who do you think did it?”

Fixing his crinkled clothing, Draco sighed before he pinched the bridge of his noise. “A teacher,” Draco stated dryly.

“I meant give me a name.” Harry rolled his eyes and Draco fought the urge to smile. Apparently, the boy-who-lived had some snark to him after all.

Draco huffed in amusement. “Honestly, it may be the headmaster of Dumstrang.”

“May be? You don’t sound so sure, Draco.” Potter jibbed light heartedly.

Draco crossed his arms, frowning at Potter’s words. “It could be him but at this moment in time I am unsure.”

“Why would you think it is him? You normally don’t things without thinking them through,” Potter smiled lopsidedly, Draco’s ears turned a light pink.

Draco sighed before he bit his lip. “I don’t like making assumptions. But he was a Death Eater and unlike my tragic cousin Sirius, the headmaster of that school would know a spell to adjust the goblet. However that is unlikely.”

“Why would it be unlikely?” Harry asked purposely ignoring the comment about Sirius.

Draco frowned, “honestly, without Granger how much brain do you have left? Never mind, let me spell it out. Did the headmaster of Dumstrang sound even remotely happy about you being in the tournament? The answer would be no.”

“So who would be the culprit?” Potter said. “Wait. Did you just call me stupid?”

Draco rolled his eyes as he marched around to pick up his book. Turning around, Draco smiled brightly at Harry, “We won’t be able to know this early in the game. Anyway you have something more important than wondering about who is responsible.” Draco stated, smile still upon his lips before he turned and started to climb up the steps to the boys’ dormitory.

Watching Draco’s back, Potter blinked before he shouted at Draco. “Wait! What is more important than this!?”

Draco paused in his step before he turned to face Harry. “You have multiple things. Starting with the Yule Ball, which you will be required to dance in and what the first tasks will be. If you’re lucky you might die in the first task and not participate in the ball.” Draco glared at Harry. “Which I would feel an incredible amount of disappointment in if I’m denied the opportunity to watch you fail at not only dancing but also being afraid of asking someone to the ball.” Draco paused to lick his lips. “So don’t die, Potter. I may know a spell to bring you back but I will be even more displeased and might end up killing you in anger which would mean I have to bring you back to life not only once but twice, _Potter_.”

Harry smiled dreamily at Draco, “you would be sad if I died?”

Draco blushed darkly, “Shut up, Potter!” Draco’s fingers tightened around the book he was holding as if contemplating throwing it at Potter.

“Why do you do that?” Harry asked suddenly, taking a step towards the stairs.

Draco gritted his teeth, “do what, Potter?” He spat acidly.

“We’ve known each other for a long time and just moments ago you comforted me.” Harry knew that Draco saw the scene from earlier. “And you even explained why you believe me,” Even though Harry knew that most of Draco’s reasoning had been on the fly. Giving a goofy smirk, Harry shrugged; “We’re long past using last names now. Call me Harry, Draco.”

Draco spluttered at Harry, a violent blush appeared on his cheeks.

Harry smiled, “c’mon just say Harry, Draco.” Harry teased.

Gritting his teeth, Draco bent his head as he gripped his book tighter.

“Draco, you can do it.” Harry encouraged, ignoring the book Draco held above his blond hair. “Dr-”

“Idiotic, absurd Gryffindor! I hope you get burned by fire then drowned in your foolish stupidity, Harry Potter!” Draco screeched before he launched his book. It landed roughly in between Harry’s eyes as Draco stomped away.

Cursing as Harry rubbed his head and held the book. Of course Draco would through this book. In a way, Harry thought it an ironic title for Draco to be carrying; ‘Dragons and the spells to use against them’ what a coincidence.


	5. Classroom Drama: Part 1 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter... Takes place in first year potion class with Neville and Draco.

Draco hissed as yet again Longbottom nearly burnt the entire classroom down.

“You know what, don’t touch anything Longbottom. I will do the work, you just sit there and keep your hands to yourself.” Draco snarled.

Longbottom whimpered. “I’m sorry for nearly burning you again. But we need to work together on this.” Longbottom complained in a low hesitant voice.

“Don’t be mistaken, Longbottom.” Draco spat with a sharp glare as he quickly added an ingredient to the potion that wasn’t listed. “I plan on you becoming better but not when an actual potion is being made.”

Longbottom frowned as he looked guiltily at Draco. “You just added something that wasn’t in the instructions.” Longbottom pointed out.

“I needed to stabilize the change you just forced the potion to go through.” Draco growled.

Longbottom winced again. “But professor Snape gave us the instruction to follow the steps exactly as the book says.”

Draco groaned as he briefly closed his eyes as if the question caused hum physical pain. “Listen, Longbottom. Snape said that some potions may need to be adjusted because of the ingredient combination. Just look around and tell me what you see.” Draco commanded.

Everyone’s potion was emitting a green smoke before they blew up. Even those of Slytherin’s and Granger’s. “I don’t understand.” Longbottom admitted as he watched everyone’s cauldron explode, leaving the entire room and student body covered in green with exception to Professor Snape and surprisingly Draco along with himself.

Draco smiled as he motioned for Longbottom to stand. “See, the potion was a shield potion. It was a test in ability. To see if students comprehended the instructions correctly. The book said there may need to be a stabilizing agent to be added at the right time for the potion to succeed. If none is added at the right time the potion explodes.” Draco stated with a smirk before smugly looking at the distressed Granger and others. “The instructions were quite clear. If we were to add the stabilizer as the book said and at the time the book said, we would fail.”

Longbottom blinked in confusion, Granger opened her mouth as if to argue against Draco.

Draco spoke before her. “To be successful at potions, one must think for themselves and what the potion would do if an ingredient is stubborn. It is not uncommon for those gifted at potions to already know this but those who don’t.” Draco paused to sneer at Granger. “Fail and always will. The instructions are a guideline, not a fact that needs to be followed as if it’s an undisputed rule. Look into the cauldron, Longbottom. The instruction said that with the stabilizing agent added, the potion would gain a clear appearance. Tell me, Longbottom. What do you see?”

“I can’t see anything.” Longbottom said, head still hovering over the potion.

Draco smiled knowingly and Snape approached the two. “Ten points to Gryffindor for excellent potion making Mr. Malfoy.” Snape drawled and Draco glowed at the phrase. “You and Longbottom are dismissed.” Snape turned to the other students. “The rest of you will clean up and take notes. We are going over what everyone did wrong.”

Longbottom gaped as Draco packed the book they were using. Never before had Snape dismissed students early without them being sent to the infirmary. This was new development that Longbottom did not expect.

“Get your items Longbottom.” Draco snapped.

Longbottom collected his bag before he trotted after Draco. “Wait! Where are you going, Draco?” Longbottom shouted after Draco once they were out of the classroom.

Draco stopped and turned to face Longbottom. “We are going to study.” Draco stated before he quickly placed a finger against Longbottom’s mouth. “I said that I planned on you becoming better. How did you believe that would come about?” Draco asked sarcastically.

Longbottom gave a sheepish grin against the finger on his lips as he shrugged.

Draco snorted. “I will tutor you until you have reached a proficiency in potions. Keep in mind that it will be my opinion of proficiency.” The blond stated. Quickly snatching Longbottom’s tie, Draco yanked hard so that Longbottom was forced to follow as Draco walked towards the library.

“I can walk by myself.” Longbottom protested greatly, quite breathless as Draco stopped walking and forced Longbottom’s face near with a hard tug.

“Neville Longbottom, do not speak. I am taking my own precious time to teach you, so be grateful you ingrate.” Draco seethed, his gaze never leaving Neville’s brown eyes. “We may be only first years but that doesn’t give us an excuse to slack on our studying.”

With that Draco forcefully led Neville to the library.


	6. Clubs: Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second year. and no, draco did not summon a snake in this verse.

Draco stared in disinterest as Professor Lockhart strut up and down the stage as he talked.

Moments before, Lockhart and Professor Snape gave a demonstration battle. Though the word ‘battle’ was too lose of a term to describe the show that had happened before between the two Professors. Twirling with flare Lockhart grinned down at the students.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley,” Lockhart called as he flourished his wand in an extravagant manner. “To this stage, if you please.”

Professor Snape sneered. “Mr. Weasley’s.” Snape drawled in a manner that sent shivers of excitement down Draco’s spine, “wand sends havoc even on the simplest of spells. We would be sending Mr. Potter to the infirmary in a match box.” Snape turned around as his robes billowed behind him. “No. Perhaps if I may suggest, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape motioned for Draco to step forward.

With a mischievous grin Draco did just that.

Lockhart flinched at the suggestion. “Yes, yes, I agree.” Lockhart motioned for harry to stand upon the stage.

Standing upon the stage, Harry winced at the dark look Draco gave him.

Giving harry an apologetic and sympathetic grin, Lockhart demanded for the two to get their wands at the ready.

“Scared Potter?” Draco mouthed in confidence as he sneered.

Harry did his best not to gulp as he mouthed back at Draco. “You wish.”

Harry would regret having ever antagonized the volatile and temperamental Draco when Harry was stuck in the infirmary latter that day.


	7. Classroom Drama: Part 5 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. New chapter. Draco doesn't really think much of Umbridge or her class. What better way to fix the problem than to confront in a manner that is both Gryffindor and Slytherin. PS Draco didn't really use wandless as much as something else. That something else will be revealed in a latter chapter.

Draco stared in disdain as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher strolled around the classroom.

Her wand waving with each movement she made, Professor Umbridge talked about the new ministry approved teaching methods. As she did this she “corrected” students so that their out fits and mannerism matched the school rules.

Draco couldn’t help but sneer as the woman turned to face the class with a too bright smile upon her face.

Of course this was when Potter had to speak. Questioning and demanding reasons why the ministry hadn’t acted on the Dark Lord’s return, Harry got angrier along with the new professor.

Sighing as he placed his elbows on the desk, Draco smiled as he watched the scene.

Umbridge sniffed as she stated that Harry was mistaken and detention would be given to those that agreed. Turning around abruptly, Umbridge took a piece of chalk and started to write on the board.

Draco grinned as he raised his hand. “Professor,” Draco drawled sweetly. Attracting the attention of all the students as they turned to him.

“Yes?” Umbridge turned around, her smile as falsely sweet as Draco’s tone.

Draco ignored Professor Umbridge smile as he tilted his head. “You only said wands are not allowed to be used in class. Does this mean that other means are acceptable?” Draco sneered as he lowered his hand.

“I doubt students of your age would be able to use wandless magic.” Umbridge grinned indulging as she placed her hands on her hips.

Draco took her tone as a challenge. “Does that mean wandless magic is acceptable?”

“If one is able to use wandless magic then they certainly wouldn’t need this class nor would they have to attend.” Umbridge taunted as she waved her wand as she spoke.

Draco stood from his seat. Making a public scene of placing his wand into his trousers. Rolling up his sleeves, Draco smirked as he stared at Umbridge. Gathering his books, Draco placed them into his bag before he slung the bag over his shoulder.

Umbridge tutted in displeasure at Draco’s act. “Mr. Malfoy sit back down in your chair.” She demanded as she flourished her wand at the empty chair.

“Why should I?” Draco asked, moving out of his row so that he stood in the walkway.

Professor Umbridge huffed in irritation. “Class is not over and that you will get detention if you do not follow my instructions.”

“Oh, but I am professor.” Draco stated with a small bow of his head and a knowing smile.

The rest of the class watched in silence. They were enthralled as Draco and Umbridge spoke.

Umbridge hissed with a scowl. “No you are not.”

“But I am.” Draco stated again. “You said that one would not need this class if they can perform wandless magic.”

Professor Umbridge sighed deeply, patting at her skirt. She then gave Draco a look of contempt. “You are not able to perform wandless magic.”

“I am quite good with wandless hexes.” Draco said ignoring Professor Umbridge as he turned to stare at Harry. “Harry, stand up. I need a target.”

Umbridge spluttered in outrage. “Mr. Malfoy! You remain sitting, Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy detention!”

Harry froze in his movements before he sat back down, glaring at Professor Umbridge.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry in discontent. “You’re still sitting?” Draco drawled at Harry as if Draco didn’t hear Umbridge. “That’s fine by me. Though I must admit that my aim is quite horrible.”

Harry gave Draco a puzzled look.

Draco waved a hand as a he casted a spell in Harry’s direction. The bolt of purple hit Neville who was sitting three rows away and Ron, who was sitting right next to Harry. Harry gaped in surprise at Draco.

“Mr. Malfoy!” Professor Umbridge called loudly as the students started to whisper and giggle loudly. Hermione stared at Draco in thought.

“My apologizes. Longbottom, Weasley.” Draco said sluggishly to the two purple toads. Right next to Harry, the toad that was Ron started to croak loudly. “No let me cast again this time I’m sure I’ll hit Potter.”

Shrugging and making similar hand gestures from before, Draco smiled as the spell hit everyone with a red tie.

“Sincerest apologizes, Granger and others.” Draco grinned in excitement as the classroom was engulfed with multiple croaks.

Umbridge face turned a violent red of anger. “Mr. Malfoy you stop this right now. Or-”

“I seemed to hit the rest of Gryffindors but Potter. What shall we do?” Draco asked mockingly as he gestured to the already turned Gryffindors. Smiling wickedly, Draco gave a sadistic grin before he waved a hand at Harry.

Harry yelped hand immediately cradling his stinging side. “What was that for?!” Harry roared as he stood up quickly.

“I did say that I would hex you.” Draco gave a shrug as if what he just did should have been expected.

Professore Umbridge started to shake badly as she clenched her fist. “Mr. Potter! Take your classmates to the infirmary. Mr. Malfoy, you have detention with me.”

“I’m so sorry but I already have detention with Professor Snape today.” Draco gave a mock smile as he kept his gaze on Harry.

Umbridge hissed lowly, her eyes narrowed. “Then tomorrow.”

“I have detention for the rest of the school year with him.” Draco drawled, a little grin upon his lips as he turned his attention to Umbridge. “Apparently purposely adding volatile ingredients to others’ potions all at the same time is something that equals that punishment.” Draco flippantly waved his hand at that.

The Professor gritted her teeth in anger. “Get out.” Professor Umbridge seethed.

“Of course.” Draco tilted his head in agreement before he turned to Harry, the purple toads in his arms. “Come Potter, I see that you already gathered Granger and the others, give me some of them.” With that Draco grabbed two toads before he started to walk out of the room.

Once the two human Gryffindor were out of hearing range, Harry spoke. “You don’t have detention with Snape.”

Draco smirked. “I do now. Besides, I’m sure Professor Snape could use an assistant for the remainder of the year.”


	8. Aftermath of Clubs: Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is after Harry and Draco battled in second year. Yes Draco is spiteful, I like to imagine that he would spend a lot of time primping himself before he leaves the dorms. Also, the boneless hex Draco used is a hex equivalent of what Lockhart did for Harry's injury.

 Harry stared up at the ceiling in contempt. Draco Bloody Malfoy and his ability to press Harry’s buttons that even Harry didn’t know existed. Not that Harry was innocent but still. Here Harry was stuck laying in a cot while Draco only had to sit for thirty minutes after he was fixed.

“Merlin’s beard, Potter. You actually look like you are thinking.” Draco sniffed as he flexed his fingers. “Tell me Potter. Did it hurt?”

Harry found it difficult to turn his so that he gazed at the blond haired pounce a cot away. Difficultly aside, Harry managed to turn his head. Glaring intensely, Harry hoped that Malfoy’s hair turned purple.

Draco gasped as he mockingly placed his hands on his cheeks. “That’s right, I forgot.” Draco chimed in a satisfied manner. “I turned your chest into stone, how mean of me!” Draco declared with a roll of his eyes. Standing up slowly, Draco stretched before he made his way over to Harry.

Harry kept on glaring as he wished harder.

Crouching down so that he and Harry were at eye level, Draco huffed in amusement. “Honestly Potter, you have to be the most pathetic sight I’ve ever seen.”

Glaring intensified, Harry scowled at Draco.

“Potter, Potter, Potter.” Draco drawled with a sympathetic look. “You do know that you brought this on yourself. You should have surrendered at the first chance.” Draco pouted as he started to poke Harry’s cheek.

Harry wondered briefly what went wrong when the universe made Draco. It wasn’t right for one as pretty or fragile looking as Draco to spew such ugly words. The least the universe could have done was to make Draco’s words match his looks.

Draco moved so that his arms were resting on the cot as a hand still poked at Harry’s cheek. “But you are a Gryffindor, it is not our nature to give up so easily. But you must have been aware that I would respond more eagerly after that hair frizzing hex.” Draco explained as his other hand that was not poking Harry went to play with a lock of blond hair.

Harry grudgingly admitted that after Draco had casted a particularly strong stinging hex Harry had overreacted. Honestly, Harry did not know that Draco would cast a hex that got rid of bones. In all actuality, Harry was pretty sure that he got the short end of the wand. He had to wait for his bones to regrow and that was a painful process. Add to the fact that Draco had followed up with interrupting Harry’s next jinx by turning Harry’s chest into stone.

Draco snorted as his finger dug deeply and violently into Harry’s cheek. “I noticed how much of a better company you make when you don’t talk.” Draco leaned over so that his words were whispered directly into Harry’s ear.

“What is going on?” Pomfrey asked as she walked in.

Harry winced as Draco turned around so that he beamed cheerfully at Madam Pomfrey.

“I was just saying my apology to Harry before I left.” Draco smiled innocently.

Pomfrey smiled gently at Draco and Harry. “What good friends you two must be.” She gushed and Harry felt nauseated.

Harry would had complained and told Pomfrey that no, Draco wasn’t apologizing, if he could.


	9. Getting: Part 5 of 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I like this chapter but ehy, you guys still get it. As always, creative manipulations of the conversation because I don't remember how it went. takes place after the first trail when everyone was rushing to get a date. Enjoy.  
> Also trying to name the chapters. There will be more.

 

It was a study period when Harry and Ron admitted their defeat.

Draco was right, Harry had to ask someone to the dance and Draco did laugh, hysterically as if Harry’s attempts and fails all made the day better. The jerk. Its not as if Draco could relate to Harry’s problem anyways. Draco was asked repeatedly to the dance by various others. Some would be emboldened guys and others would be too aggressive girls. They all meet the same fate. Draco and his hot temper and poisonous tongue.

Easy to say that they were all humiliated before being steered to asking someone who actually had a crush on the person that was asking Draco. Not that it mattered to Harry. Harry honestly didn’t care that Draco was playing cruel matchmaker. Harry really didn’t. It is just that whenever someone asked Draco to the dance, Harry’s hands got sweaty and his vision blurred. Why did nearly everyone have to ask Draco?

Even Neville asked and of course Neville got the special treatment. Just the memory of Draco gently rejecting Neville left a bitter taste in Harry’s mouth. It wasn’t fair that Harry’s first choice was always asked to the dance publicly. Harry even approached his second choice to find out that she was already going with a competitor. Harry couldn’t even get up and ask Draco right now because of who was monitoring the students.

Of course this study period was with Snape.

His life wasn’t fair. Harry was certain of this as he groaned and lightly banged his head dully against his notes.

“Really, you two are over reacting.” Hermione whispered as she watched the movement of Snape.

Ron sighed. He didn’t have it easy either. No that it was a fault of the two boys. Pretty people always seemed to travel in packs. With the exception of Draco. Harry sighed deeply at that thought. Draco was like the prettiest flower in a Grimuald Place’s carnivorous garden. Sirius even said that after he finished laughing at Harry.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have a date.” Ron said lowly before he paused.

Harry lifted his head to hit Ron’s shoulder in warning as Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

“I mean, you’re a girl so it would be kind of pathetic for you to show up without a date.” Ron whispered then he grinned at the scowling Hermione. “I know. Why don’t you go with one of us?”

Hermione stood abruptly as she stormed over to Snape and handed him her work. Turning around, Hermione fumed as she gathered her books. “Someone already asked me!” Hermione raged leaving Ron to flounder at her. “And I said yes!” Hermione hissed before she twirled around and fumed with each step she took out of the hall.

Harry groaned again as Ron gaped at the spot that Hermione was occupying.

“How was I supposed to now that?” Ron asked gruffly, face stern before it became pitying. “She felt so ashamed of not having a date.” Ron stated, sighing.

A note flew over to Harry and Ron.

Ron spluttered at the note and Harry gazed at the twins in confusion.

A twin smirked before he whispered for Harry to watch as the twin wrote a note before he tossed it to a girl from the same year.

Harry and Ron watched in disbelief as George was able to score a date.

“How did you do that?” Harry mouthed in awe.

George smiled brightly before he brushed imaginary lint from his shoulders.

Professor Snape walked by and hit Ron and Harry with a book for stopping in their work.

Harry and Ron scribbled until Snape was out of ear shot. Looking up at the twins, Harry and Ron glared.

Fred smirked before his hand shot out to snatch the person that was about to walk by him.

Snape turned at the same time and watched the interaction with interest.

To Harry’s horror the person that Fred had grabbed happened to be Draco and Harry felt an incredible amount of dread and anger.

“What is it Weasley?” Draco drawled and Harry felt some hope. Draco would probably say no but since they were all supposed to be working, Draco would’ve kept the humiliation short and quiet.

Fred smirked at Draco’s tone. “You got a date yet?” Fred asked quietly as George turned to flash his twin a grin and thumbs up.

“No.” Draco stated immediately before sending the twins a sharp glare. “And if you’re asking then the answer is still no.”

Snape fixed his sleeves slowly as he watched the conversation.

Fred grinned as he tugged Draco’s sleeve, maneuvering the other so that he stood across from where Harry sat. “Nah, I already got a date.” Fred grinned. “I’m asking for a friend.”

“Friend?” Draco narrowed his eyes as he sneered at Fred.

Harry gulped, hoping that an upper classmate didn’t decide to take Draco to the dance.

Fred ignored Draco’s sneer as he continued on. “Yeah. My friend,” Fred paused before he pointed at Harry. Harry felt a mixture of bliss and fear churn in his stomach. Draco was bloodthirsty as the Horntail dragon Harry had faced. “Harry needs a date and he was too afraid to ask you.” Fred grinned and Harry felt cold creeping up his spine. He was no longer feeling bliss.

Harry wondered if he was being too oblivious in each time he tried to ask Draco to the dance. In Harry’s defense, every time he had built up the nerve someone else always got in the way and asked Draco. Of course Draco said no each time along with the increasing amount of humiliation that he delivered with each rejection he gave. Harry may like Draco, but he wasn’t a masochist. No matter how pretty Draco looked when angry, or when he was reading, or when Harry had pressed Draco into a wall.

No, Harry really didn’t want Draco’s rejection. Harry was perfectly satisfied with looking from afar, even if he tightened his hand around his wand every time someone asked Draco to the dance.

“Well Harry?” Draco asked softly, tilting his head at Harry and smirking.

Harry spluttered in surprise, heat blasting on his cheek as hope built up in his chest.

“Okay.” Draco smiled before he started to walk away and placed his work on the stand.

Harry choked loudly, before he recovered quickly enough so that he could grab the back of Draco’s robes as the other started to walk by him to get out. “Does that mean we’re going to the dance together?” Harry asked hopefully before he scolded himself for enticing Draco’s temper. Even if Draco looked radiant as he glared and spat out words that could make a grown man cry. Or the way he looked when the sun or moon shined on his hair.

“Yes.” Draco drawled a knowing look in his eyes as he took in Harry’s spaced out grin.

Harry beamed as Snape approached the Gryffindor table to hit Ron and Harry on the backs of their head.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Draco who merely smiled with a shrug before he continued his walk to the entrance.

Harry went back to his work with a fond hum. Ron grumbled a congratulations at Harry.


	10. Asking: Part 1 of 2

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh. Really, he couldn’t. Here Harry was, face as serious as a grave asking about Draco Malfoy.

While Sirius held no judgement about his baby cousin Draco, Sirius knew that Harry was probably asking for help about his feelings and Draco.

Just like prongs, Harry said the same things that his father said about Lily when they were that age. Amusing and adorable at the same time.

From what Sirius gathered, he had asked Remus and Dumbledore about the two’s relationship, Harry and Draco acted exactly how James and Lily had. Only difference was Draco’s parentage and gender. It was nice to know that despite Lucius’ overbearing attitude, Sirius' annoying cousin Narcissa was able to overwhelm the gene pool.

Though that did make Draco dangerous in a different way than it would had if Lucius’ had dominated. With Lucius, Draco would had been a spoiled Death-Eater-In-Training. With Narcissa, Draco was a spoiled brat that disguised his venomous words behind polite speak and a pretty face.

Sirius would had honestly liked the Lucius version better. The Draco that Narcissa influenced was manipulative and dangerous with an overflowing of the Black family humor. And the sad part of that was that the manipulation wasn’t even that. People apparently would do anything for a pretty face.

Nevertheless, hearing the stories of what Draco had done to Harry brought out the laughter in Sirius.

But Draco still reminded Sirius of the pretty and venomous and carnivorous plants that were still occupying the garden.

So Sirius helped Harry by telling him just that followed with a chipper ‘Good Luck’ as Harry stormed out.

Really, Harry would need all the luck he could get. If Draco was anything like Narcissa, he would be a snarky little snit whose bark was more painful than his bite.

Probably. But then again Draco apparently de-bone Harry in second year. So the worst that could happen would be that. Or maybe Harry being turned into a frog or snake. Sirius couldn't really expect the worst, but he could predict what would be funny to a Black.

Black family humor and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have the second part already written. I'm planning on posting the second part on Saturday if I'm not distracted by the new FE game that I pre-ordered.  
> Anyways, I wanted to have a try at writing Sirius. Don't worry, the second part is Harry's pov along with the conversation that actually happened.


	11. Asking: Part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Did it and done! Now I'm going to get my game then see if there are available movies that fit into my specific time.

 

“Stop laughing!” Harry yelled.

In front of him, Sirius was laughing hysterically as he doubled over his chair. It was the summer before fourth year and Harry was going to Sirius for advice. The kind of advice only a man could give.

Basically, love advice.

Harry’s ears turned a vibrant red at that thought. Here he was, asking Sirius if he had ever been in love with someone that grew prettier each year as well as more temperamental. It only took Sirius five seconds to ask -quite loudly in Harry’s opinion- if Harry was talking about Draco. When Harry nodded yes, Sirius had started laughing and hadn’t stopped since.

It wasn’t fair in Harry’s opinion that he was laughed at for asking about Draco. Hermione didn’t laugh when Harry had asked her. But then again she just looked like she knew about Harry’s feelings all along.

“What’s going on here?” Professor Lupin asked walking into the room with Dumbledore.

Harry groaned as he quickly covered his face with both hands.

Sirius trailed off in his hysterical laughter so that they came out in chuckles. “Harry is having a hard time in thinking of ways to ask Draco out.”

Harry shot his head up to look at Sirius in betrayal. So much for keeping Harry’s love life a secret.

Professor Lupin tutted at Sirius before he walked over to Harry and patted his back. “Don’t be insensitive.” Professor Lupin frowned at Sirius.

Blushing a deep red, Harry looked at his lap. Harry briefly wondered why he had asked Sirius for help. It probably was because Sirius was from a dark family just like Draco, and that being the blonde’s cousin would make Sirius more knowledgeable about Draco.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, my boy.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he spoke. “Everyone has been in your position before.”

Sirius coughed, a smirk still on his face causing Professor Lupin to glare at him. Harry slid down his chair in embarrassment.

“Even I fell in love.” Dumbledore admitted, face blank as his eyes became dull.

Sitting up straight Harry gulped, mouth feeling dry as he addressed Dumbledore. “But-” Harry paused to lick his lips in nervousness, “-but Draco is my opposite.” Harry admitted with a lie. At the beginning Draco was the opposite but now. Now Harry felt that Draco’s attitude towards him is what helped cement Harry.

“And so was my love.” Dumbledore stated in a whisper. His face brighten as he twinkled at Harry. “But from what I have seen and heard, perhaps there is a reason for this attitude for the both of you.”

Professor Lupin nodded in agreement. Sirius smiled brightly as he leaned onto the table.

“Listen Harry.” Sirius said, his chuckles gone from his voice and face sober. “You used the same description that James had used when he was your age to describe your mother, Lily.”

Professor Lupin smiled as he sat down in the chair next to harry. “Did you know that your parents hated each other when they were your age? When I taught, you and Draco acted just like how James and Lily did.” Lupin added.

Dumbledore remained quiet as he stroked his beard, eyes still twinkling.

“At first, James was indifferent at the end of our third year.” Sirius stated as he glanced briefly at Lupin before he continued. “Then fourth year happened. People started to pay attention to her and James couldn’t stand that.”

Lupin laid his arms onto the table, “James wasn’t really indifferent for the first three years.” Lupin glared at Sirius. “Even at his young age James felt that Lily always got under his skin. Like how Draco gets under yours. Has anybody ever repeated what Draco said to you, before?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah and I could care less about them.” Harry admitted before snapped his mouth shut.

“It only mattered because it was Draco.” Sirius said with a grin. “James hated that about lily before he started to court her. Took years for her to even say yes.”

Professor Lupin patted harry on the back. “I hope you’re not letting the fact that Draco’s a boy to deter you.”

“You can still have a family. You already got some of your family right here.” Dumbledore said with a smile as stared at Harry and gestured to the other two in the room. Dumbledore slowly looked up and started walk out of the room. “I’m afraid I must be off. There are matters at the school to be dealt with.”

Harry watched with hopeless eyes as Dumbledore left.

“Harry.” Sirius whispered as he leaned over so that he and harry had direct eye contact. “Others may tell you that it is just a crush, but trust me on this. It is not a crush.”

Professor Lupin stared solemnly at Harry. “There is something you must know about the Potters.” Lupin said standing up and leaving the room. “I’ll go out and make sure no one interrupts.” Lupin nodded towards Sirius before he left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Harry stared at Sirius. “Is it something bad!?” Harry asked, voice edge with hysterics. “Am I going to grow something that’s not human? I just want to be normal.” Harry’s voice declared lowly.

“It’s nothing drastic. And I believe its normal, James defiantly thought it was.” Sirius said as he reached over to pat Harry’s head. “I actually think it is kind of cool.” He admitted with a grin.

Harry released a sigh of relief. “What is it about the Potters?” Harry asked, stress no longer tinting his words.

“Soulmates.” Sirius announced gleefully.

Harry stared at the man in confusion.

“Potters are able to tell who their soulmates are. Your father and mother were a pair.”

Harry felt his chest contract at Sirius’ words. “My parents were? Do I have one? How can I find mine?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Sirius beamed as he gazed at Harry knowingly. “Your soulmate is the one who never leaves your mind, the one who always gets under your skin in both pos-”

Harry cut off Sirius with a surprised yelp. “Its Draco!?”

“You got it!” Sirius started to laugh again.

Harry gaped with a bright blush creeping up his neck to engulf his entire face. On the bright side. Harry was already planning on asking Draco out.

“Leave it the son of prongs to find a carnivorous and venomous person as a soul mate!” Sirius crowed with laughter. “At least he’s pretty!”

Harry slapped a hand over his eyes in embarrassment as Sirius hooted.

Sirius leered. “You know what they say about pretty things.”


	12. Neville & Draco: Part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! enjoy.

Draco took a sip from his cup as he gazed at the boy across from him.

Neville Longbottom had asked him to the Yule ball. In all honesty Draco was actually caught by surprise at the other boy’s courage. But courage or not, Neville asking had led to a whole new level of complication. If Draco said no in his usual manner, he would lose a valuable ally. If he said yes, Draco would be lying and no longer able to see Potter try and fail at asking Draco to the dance.

But Draco didn’t know how to be nice about saying no. And Draco wanted to be nice to Neville. It was a long time ago when Neville was just a gullible tool for classes. Now, now Draco was tempted to say that Neville was his best friend. Or as close to a best friend to Draco.

“Draco?” Neville fidgeted in his seat as he stared at Draco.

Draco sighed as he placed his cup down with a non-existent click. His mother never ran to problems like this! It was entirely unfair, to both Draco and Neville. “Listen Neville.” Draco murmured, voice soft.

Neville gulped in response as he plucked at his shirt’s sleeve, gaze away from Draco.

“Please look at me.” Draco pleaded, voice still low enough that only he and Neville could hear. “I’m not the one you should be asking.”

Neville looked at Draco. “What do you mean?” Neville whispered at Draco, spinning the tea cup Draco had summoned for him.

Draco inhaled sharply as he briefly closed his eyes in response. Eyes opening, Draco gave a small smile to Neville. “Someone is already waiting for you.”

“Me?” Neville frowned in thought. “Explain.”

Draco tilted his head. “A girl is waiting and watching. Don’t break her heart.”

Neville bit his lip, hands still fiddling with the tea cup. “What about you?” Neville asked after a minute of silence between him and Draco.

“That’s why.” Draco stated, eyes blazing. “Don’t worry, Neville. I know how to say no, I will not be forced or coerced to go with someone I don’t want.” Draco grinned at Neville. “Thanks for worrying about me but go after her. You can’t use me as an excuse forever, you know.”

Neville returned Draco’s grin. “Thanks, Draco.”

Draco smiled as he picked up his cup and took a sip.

Neville stood and made to leave the room. Turning around, Neville glowered at the others in the room –with exception to Draco- before he shouted at Draco. “Just make sure any who try to force you know who they will have to answer! Guy or girl, I won’t let them try anything to you!” Neville glared at the Gryffindor fourth and fifth years. “You taught me how to hex, Draco. I’ll hex their bollocks off.”

Draco choked on his drink.


	13. The Start: Part 2 of 2

When the sorting was taking place Ron had leaned over to whisper about how evil and dark the Malfoys were. Harry wanted to agree and disagree, it wasn’t right to judge a person based on their family but Draco ignored Harry –plus Ron- when he tried to talk to Draco.

Harry did his best not to glare as he stared up at Draco. Ron made it sound like Draco wouldn’t need time to be determined a snake. That was wrong. Harry shifted on his feet only to stop when Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor.

The entire hall was silent. Until Dumbledore started to clap. Gryffindor table started to sluggishly and reluctantly clap.

Harry had immediately joined in the clapping. Except Harry clapped for all he was worth. Which was fine by him, the attitudes of those at the table of Gryffindor rubbed Harry the wrong way.

So Harry clapped along with Dumbledore.

When Harry’s turn came, he briefly argued with the hat until it placed him in Gryffindor. That was when Harry set out on finding Draco.

In all actuality, it wasn’t hard to find Draco at the table. Ignoring others that called to him and pointed at available seats near them, Harry headed towards the platinum blond. No body sat near the blond with exception of two red heads three seats away, so harry sat in the seat right next to Draco.

The closer Harry got, the more his stomach churned. Draco sat with his head bent down as he fiddled with something on his lap.

“Hey.” Harry said in a low voice causing Draco to lift his head and stare. Harry gulped as he gave a shaky smile.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow in answer. “Hello.” Draco said, tone dry.

Harry inhaled deeply. “I was-”

Harry was interrupted by his new friend.

“Why are you sitting over here?” Ron asked, moving to sit across from harry. “Everyone else is sitting there.” Ron pointed at the rest of the table.

Harry glared at those that sat as if Draco had something catching. “I don’t see why I should. Besides the open seats are over here.” Harry said as he crossed his arms. “Why are they sitting like that?” Harry asked hesitantly, his glare still steady on the rest of the table that sat far away.

“That’s because all Malfoys are evil and dark.” Ron stressed as he kept on glancing towards Draco, expecting an attack at any moment. “They’re a no good family that sided with You-Know-Who.” Ron stated, his gaze now fully turned onto Draco in mistrust.

In response, Draco bit his tongue as he bowed his head. Twirling his wand at Ron’s comment, Draco lifted his head and slowly ate.

Harry gaped at his friend. “That’s mean!” Harry whispered loudly. Harry kept on eyeing the eating Draco in concern as he spoke. “Its not nice to say that about a person’s family.”

“But its true!” Ron’s face turned a bright red. “They’re dark!”

Draco stiffened as he placed his fork down with a sharp click. “You two.” Draco stated in disbelief turning to face Harry and Ron. “I am right here and I can hear you.” Draco drawled.

Harry blushed, squirming as the intense silver eyes tracked his movements. “Uh-”

“Like we care what a Death-Eater thinks!” Ron spat, face scrunching up.

Harry inhaled deeply at Ron’s words. Draco sneered, saying something that Harry couldn’t remember or hear. It was probably an insult for it caused Ron to grab something nearby and hurl it towards Draco.

In unfair grace, Draco dodged the pie with a smile before he scooted over. In Harry’s and Ron’s view, a girl donned the pie on her head. Turning slowly, she glared at Draco. Draco shrugged before he pointed towards Ron whose hands were messy from grabbing the pie. The girl directed her glare to Ron.

Harry blinked disbelief as the girl fisted her hands. She inhaled deeply, raising her hands she threw pudding at Ron.

Unfortunately, she missed and got Harry. One of the twins stood up with a grin before he screamed out.

Everything after that was quick. All Harry knew was that somehow, the four houses of Hogwarts were consumed in a Food Fight.

A magical Food Fight to be exact.

Harry may not remember how it came to be, but he will always remember his first few hours at Hogwarts. Because who could ever forget a food fight with chicken wings that danced and threw peas at humans and other food?


	14. Hermione and Draco: Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot a new chapter! and before the summer semester starts!

 

Hermione observed the two boys in the common room. Their interaction was enlightening and Hermione felt that just watching the two might make Draco Malfoy more understandable.

There wasn’t much that Hermione didn’t understand or know.

For example, before she took potions, Hermione thought that class would be easy. Cutting and measuring and following directions for the potion. That class should had been easy, it was just like cooking. It wasn’t until the first time the class was assigned to create a potion; that was when Hermione opened her eyes.

Potions had some similarities with cooking but it also had many hazardous differences.

Just like Draco Malfoy.

Hermione couldn’t understand him. Him and his double edge complements; him and his talent for starting people’s tempers while calmly sipping tea. It drove Hermione crazy!

Draco Malfoy, a vicious child that dug wounds into others before pouring salt on said wounds he inflicted. He reminded Hermione of roses from her grandmother’s garden. When she was little Hermione once tried to touch a rose only to be stopped by the thorns that surrounded that pretty little flower. Draco was that lone flower surrounded by thorns. He hissed and insulted those who approached him except for _one_.

Neville Longbottom.

He was one of many victims of Draco in the beginning of first year. But now Draco treated Neville differently. Draco was kinder and traded his spitting insults for quiet encouragements. Neville wasn’t the only one who Draco was kinder to. He was kinder to everyone except Harry and Ron. In some way Draco was being a **_little_** nicer to her.

But still, Draco was a force Hermione couldn’t truly grasp yet. One moment he would be telling her –in his own way- that she shouldn’t be discouraged. That she was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, it just takes time for that reason to become clear to her. The next he would be telling her that she was abysmal at potions and that wouldn’t change.

He was lying whenever he said that. Neville changed so why couldn’t she?

Draco was a yo-yo with his words. But Hermione would not allow that to stop her from getting to the bottom of his personality.

So steeling herself, Hermione marched towards Draco. Sitting down at the summoned table, Hermione hid her surprise as a tea cup filled with warm tea appeared before her. Glancing up at the boy, Hermione relaxed her shoulders as she lifted the cup and took a sip. Draco merely flipped a page in his book, not bothering to look up.

“Why do you treat Neville like that?” Hermione immediately asked.

Draco paused in his reading to close the book and stare.

The stare was unnerving to Hermione. Sharp, intense silver eyes focused on her and only her.

Draco smiled softly as he snapped his fingers, his book disappearing. “Simple Granger, good behavior earns rewards as bad behavior earns punishment.” Draco stated.

“You make it sound as if Neville was an animal.” Hermione frowned, mind storing information about Draco’s magic use to ask about later.

Draco smiled as he summoned his cup. Cradling the warm cup in his hands, Draco addressed Hermione. “Neville is not an animal, Granger. Rewards and punishments are something that is done for any and all of those employed by the Malfoys.”

“So you’re treating him like a servant.” She stated. Hermione frowned as she tightened her hold on her cup.

Draco huffed, a grin on his face. “Honestly, Granger. You’re supposed to be the brightest witch of our age. Is that the best you can think of?” Draco asked sarcastically.

“If the word fits.” Hermione bit out aggressively. “Why are you treating your friend as if he’s a minion!?” She hissed with a glare.

Draco sniffed in irritation. “Is there a difference?”

“There is!” Hermione scowled at Draco.

Draco blinked in surprise. “Really?” He asked quietly, face showing confliction. Head lifted up in his normal arrogance, Draco glared. “You’re acting as if I’m treating him as a house-elf.”

“What is a house-elf?” Hermione asked, brows furrowed in thought.

Draco gave a shark like grin. “Think slavery.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus S.P.E.W. is created. Opps, sorry timeline.


	15. The Weasley twins & Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. Turns out Draco made the plan with the twins. As usual, no editing.

 “I think I may be in love with you” Fred spoke in awe at Draco’s plan. George nodded in agreement, eyes sparkling.

Draco didn’t even try to hide his preening as he pulled at and curled a lock of blond hair. “I know,” Draco sniffed. “However, you have yet to tell me if I have-”

“We’ll help!” the twins shouted together with utter glee upon their face.

Smirking, Draco raised an eyebrow in satisfaction. “Just make sure the potion is laced with the food and plates located at the Gryffindor table only. We don’t want other houses gaining from our hard work and labor.”

“But it would be fun to see the Slytherins as frogs too.” A twin crooned.

Smiling sweetly in a way that both twins knew would bring the promise of mischief Draco smoothly talked. “How about for the last feast I make you two a potion that would turn the Slytherins into bright green frogs.”

The twins grinned as they looked at each other before turning their gaze towards Draco.

“That sounds like a promise!” Fred’s eyes twinkled.

George snickered as he swung an arm around Draco’s shoulders. “Can you make more for the other houses?”

“Like make the Ravenclaws blue frogs” Fred continued George’s thought he too swung his arms over Draco’s shoulders.

Draco snorted as the twins started to talk, completing one another’s sentence.

“And Hufflepuffs yellow ones.”

Rolling his eyes, Draco huffed in amusement. “We should do one for the teacher table too.” Draco added, making the twins next to him smile widely.

“I was about to say that.” Fred sniffed in false sadness as he gazed at Draco in pride.

George’s eyes glistened as he started to speak. “But we-”

“should-”Fred continued with a shark-like grin.

Draco rolled his eyes as the twins continued to speak where the other left off.

“I know.” George said solemnly as his eyes laughed.

Fred nodded his head. “Great idea.”

Both Weasley turned to Draco. “So can you?” they spoke in unison.

Huffing in amusement, Draco’s mind briefly went over what he knew of the Weasley twins and the kind of pranks they liked pulling. They probably wanted something that would get _everyone_. “As long as you two get the plates and food laced with my potions then yes.” Draco promised.

George grinned. “And the animals?”

“I assume you mean for me to make a potion that turns Slytherins into snakes, Ravenclaws into ravens, and Hufflepuffs into badgers.” Draco dryly said. For the final meal at Hogwarts they could probably get away with spiking the food and plates.

Fred hummed and tutted in agreement. “And Gryffindor into lions.”

“As much as I would love to grant your wishes,” Draco rolled his eyes. “But you must be aware of how improbable your demands are.”

George leaned down to whisper into Draco’s ear. “Not impossible though.”

“I will not turn the rest of our house into lions. But I can do kittens, take it or leave it.” Draco shrugged off the twins as he turned to glare at them.

Fred and George shared a look before they broke out with identical grins. “That’s fine.” George spoke.

Bending down so that he was eye level, Fred smirked. “But you can make the potions, right?”

“Of course, it will just be a long and difficult process if I want it all done by the last feast before the school year ends.” Draco said as the house elves appeared to take out the foods and plates to the dining hall.

“But you will make the potions.” George stated.

Draco watched the food disappearing in pride. All the plates and food Draco laced with his potion were taken to the Gryffindor table. “Yes you plot heads, just lace this potion with all the Gryffindor’s food.” Draco said as he switched to watching the twins instead.

“Does this mean that everyone will turn into frogs?” Fred asked as he held up and empty vail.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco tilted his head. “No, I placed triggers in the potions.”

“That is an advanced potion technique.” George simply said.

“Just started talking about it in potions yesterday.” Fred added as he leaned into his brother.

“Very difficult to do.”

“Snape won’t even teach us how. Says it is above any level a Hogwarts student could do.”

“Its something that potion masters can only do.”

“Yes you troublemakers, how about I make a deal with you two.” Draco huffed as he rolled his eyes. “I give you the theory for placing triggers into potions and in return you-” Draco offered before he pointed a finger at Fred “-teach me how to do a wandless stinging jinx.”

Fred and George smirked at each other. “Deal,” The two agreed.


	16. Getting: Part 1 of 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! new chapter. its short but then again this is supposed to be a series of drabbles... I just have the tendency to get lost in writing. as usual, no editing.

 

Draco blinked at Professor McGonagall as she ordered Weasley to stand up. Music was playing as she manhandled Weasley into dancing. Draco felt the brief urge to let the professor know that she was using the wrong music to the dance she was trying to teach. Draco decide to just keep quiet and watch the proceedings.

The professor was talking about the Yule ball and how she wanted to teach the student to dance.

Draco didn’t know whether to feel insulted or not. He already knew how to dance so why was he being forced to stay? But then again, Draco knew that the sight of those less coordinate –Harry- trying to dance would be amusing to watch.

Draco watched in humor as the girls stood up and waited for the boys to follow.

So Draco stood up. Standing, Draco reached over to grab at Harry’s wrists. “Scared Potter?” Draco mocked as he tugged.

“You wish.” Harry responded immediately standing up so the he and Draco were nearly nose to nose; Harry’s face was a vibrant red as he stared at Draco.

Draco grinned, head tilted before he turned and led Harry to the dance floor. “Since you’re so terrified of the girls.” Draco spoke as if Harry was a toddler. “I’ll dance with you.”

“Can you do that!?” Harry asked, voice squeaking.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I am assuming you are asking if those of the same gender can partner up. The answer is yes.” Draco sighed as he watched McGonagall force the rest of the boys up and unto the floor. “Place your hand on my hip.”

“W-what?!” Harry choked in surprise, his blush getting worse.

Draco glared. “You heard me. As a participant of the tournament you will be required to lead the dance as a male competitor. If you were female like Fleur you would get the choice whether you want to lead or follow in the dance.” Draco explained.

“That seems unfair.” Harry commented, grasping at the distraction Draco had provided.

Draco smirked. “If you were not a competitor you would get the same choice that would be presented to Fleur but alas you are one thus your options are limited.”

“Still seems unfair.” Harry complained he heard the rustling of fabric as the boys slowly descended onto the floor.

Draco huffed at Harry, a mocking grin on his face. “Tis tradition.” Draco stated before Harry looked at their feet and took a step forward. Draco hissed in irritation. “Don’t look down. You are not going to be able to look down while you are dancing at the ball.” Even though Draco was in the position to be led, he roughly pulled and pushed at Harry as he forced the other into dancing the steps perfectly.

Harry looked up sharply at Draco, just resizing that Draco just led the dance even though none of his steps were the dominant one. “That was amazing.” Harry spoke in awe as he and Draco spun.

“Don’t get excited just yet. You do know that you must be able to lead by the time the ball comes.” Draco stated as he stared into Harry’s eyes.

Harry gulped. “I was wondering.” Harry’s voice was lowly as he addressed Draco. “I don’t know if you have a partner…I mean, if you’re you know…” Harry paused, a grimace on his face. “Are you… I mean, do you…”

Irritation was clearly shown upon Draco’s face. “I swear if you don’t get to the p-”

“The dance!” Harry rushed as he shouted over Draco. “I mean, I was hoping-”

Draco and Harry were shoved into the ground as their fellow classmates fell down on them.

“Sorry!”

“Sorry.”

Harry groaned in defeat as Draco quickly stood up and angrily lashed out at the two students.


	17. Getting: Part 2 of 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, school starts on the 23rd. but rest in peace my dears! I right when I get a thought for what I want as a chapter. so i'll probably be updating even during the summer semester. Unless it is dissection week.

 

Draco stared at the smirking Hufflepuff.

For the life of him, Draco couldn’t remember what the said Hufflepuff’s name was. All that Draco bothered to acknowledge was that the Hufflepuff stood in front of the door. Ultimately preventing Draco from leaving the horrible yet highly amusing sight of people trying to dance behind him.

“You’re going to dance with me again.” The Hufflepuff stated, flinching slightly from various looks that were casted his way.

Draco sighed before he shrunk his books and placed them in his pockets. “Fine” Draco drawled, eyeing the Hufflepuff before he held out his hand.

In the background, Harry gritted his teeth.

The Hufflepuff grinned, a small blush on his face before he gripped Draco’s hand.

Draco smirked as he tightened his grip on the hand that was in his. Dragging the other boy back to the makeshift ballroom that McGonagall made, Draco twirled around the other. Forcing the other to lift the conjoined hands, Draco took the other’s free hand before he forced the boy to place it on Draco’s hips.

Casting Draco a confused look, the Hufflepuff grimaced. “Draco? Why are we like this?”

“Because you said we are going to dance. So here we are, me about to teach you to dance. Now step forward with your right foot.” Draco stated dryly, giving the Hufflepuff a knowing smirk.

The Hufflepuff shifted uncertainly but he didn’t take the step as Draco said. “I’m not sure I understand.” The Hufflepuff stated.

“Take the step,” Draco hissed in irritation.

The Hufflepuff stepped as Draco demanded, briefly wondering that Draco would cast a hex if he was forced to wait longer. “I’m not sure I understand.” The Hufflepuff admitted.

“Then let me explain it,” Draco whispered harshly so that only he and the wincing Hufflepuff could hear. “You thought you were smart when you asked me to the ball.” Draco leaned in closely to whisper as he tightened his grip on his dance partner’s shoulder.

Harry squawked in outrage at the closeness of Draco and Zack.

“Let me tell you, you were not,” Draco hissed as he took the steps required for them to dance.


	18. The chamber mystery: Part 2 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville is a little overprotective but hey, this is 2nd year when Neville and Draco are on first name basis and friends (Neville's opinion).

 

Draco felt a migraine blooming. Here he was, calmly sipping his tea and reading his book only to be interrupted by the “golden trio” no less. Ron had ran into to room, screeching about the evilness of Malfoys followed by Potter storming up to Draco’s table before slamming his hands onto said table.

At least Granger had enough sense between the three of them for she only frowned in a disapproving manner. Such a shame she couldn’t share her common sense with the dim and dumb riffraff duo.

Draco sighed, not bothering to place his cup down for he had a feeling that the weasel –or _Potter_ \- would bang the table, again.

Potter started shouting along with Ron’s screeching. Even Granger started to yell at the two to stop.

Draco leaned back in his chair as he watched the freak show in front of him.

“You slimy snake!”

“Why are you doing this!?!”

“Stop it you two!”

The three went on like this for what Draco believed to be a minute. He couldn’t even tell what they were talking about.

Sighing to himself, Draco cradled his cup in one hand as he flicked his free hand and his tea pot disappeared.

“What did you do?!” Potter and Weasel screamed together. Granger shouted at the two to stop.

This was when Draco saw people about to enter the room. Feeling giddy, Draco sniffed and conjured up his signature tears. Tilting his head down, Draco controlled himself so that he didn’t show any joy he felt at getting Potter and Weasel into trouble. Draco had perfected this act before he could even spell his grandfather’s name.

Muggle-borns called them “crocodile tears” but Draco didn’t care for that. All he cared about was that –besides getting his way with this act- he could feel tears hit his leg and hands as the sound of a large group approached the room.

From the sound, the group was largely female which meant the Potter and Weasel would get into even more trouble.

“What did you do to Draco?!” A girl –Brown- asked in a high pitched voice.

Draco lifted his head to blurrily gaze at Brown and her friends, gaining her and her friends sympathy.

The group of girls –even Granger!- gasped in righteous fury.

“How could you two!”

“I told you two to stop!”

The rest of the group started screaming at the two floundering idiots.

“I’m telling!” A girl –Patil- shouted before she stormed out. The other girls followed her, shouting their agreement.

Granger stayed back, glaring at Potter and Weasel as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “I hope you two are happy.” She hissed.

Harry ducked his head in guilt as Weasel growled.

“That snake started it!” Weasel shouted as he turned his head to Hermione. “He was the one who did that to Ms. Norris!” Weasel stuck out his chin as if he was in the right.

And Weasel called Malfoys bigots and racist. Here he was being the same thing, except Draco was about blood purity while the Weasel was about history house placement.

“Is that what this is all about?” Draco asked, voice shaky –an unfortunate side effect of his false crying- as he narrowed his eyes at Weasley.

Weasel turned his head back to Draco, wand now waving in Draco’s face. “Quiet you-“

A disarming spell was shouted and the Weasel’s wand flew across the room. Neville was standing near the entranceway, his face sweating and cheeks flushed as he gripped his wand tightly and glared at Weasley.

“Are you okay, Draco?” Neville asked as he started to crowd into Draco’s space.

Draco made a disgraceful movement –his mother always said not to and instead us a handkerchief- to wipe his face but was stopped as Neville yanked Draco’s hands away.

In the background Weasel scrambled to get his wand.

“They made you cry!” Neville cried as he took in Draco’s red rimmed eyes.

Neville turned to Weasley, chest puffing up in anger as he brought up his wand and pointed it at the redhead.

Potter stepped in between the two, trying to get both to back down.

Draco pulled at Neville’s sleeves. “Neville,” Draco hissed, his tone firm and voice back to normal. “What are you doing?”

Neville ignored Draco as he kept his wand pointed at Potter and Weasley.


	19. Classroom Drama: Part 2 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is un impressed by Lockhart. Surprise! I posted something new!

Draco grimaced as he sat down in the seat furthest away from the front. He couldn’t tell if the DADA room looked better or worse than it did first year. Heaving a sigh as he watched _Lockhart_ strut around the classroom, Draco briefly wondered what crimes he must had done in his past life to be forced to endure that man.

Lockhart spun around, robes spinning as he flashed Draco a blindingly white smile. Draco swallowed his sneer as he made a shaky smile. His parents always told him to deal with having to talk with people he hated.

Lockhart started to walk over to Draco and Draco swallowed, face still stretched uncomfortably in a smile.

His father said that people like Lockhart were easy to use. That Lockhart was nothing more than an expendable pawn.

The blond haired menace was halfway to Draco.

His mother on the other hand said that men like Lockhart were too conceited to be lead around like puppets. She said that people like Lockhart were meant to be cannon fodder.

“Good morning, young Draco.” Lockhart smiled widely as he flipped his hair.

Draco kept smiling as he plotted Lockhart’s demise. “Hello Professor,” he drawled, poison dripping from his voice.

“My, you are here early today Draco.” Lockhart hummed as he poised, as if Draco would swoon at the flaunting.

Tilting his head, smile still upon his face, Draco thought that perhaps Lockhart could go missing in the middle of the term. It was not like Draco was going to learn anything of value from this man.

“Draco.” Neville was suddenly pulling out a chair and roughly dropping down.

Draco pressed his lips into a tight line as he turned to watched Neville. Brown strands of hair sticking to his forehead or sticking up, cheeks flushed, clothes askew, and no blazer as usual. Sighing before he spoke, Draco gave a small grin. “You ran here.” Draco stated, hands moving to flatten Neville’s hair into a more appropriate style.

More Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed into the room. The girls took up all the seats of the front row and Lockhart made a show as he flitted around the room.

Draco blinked as he stared briefly at Lockhart, determining that whatever the man had to say was of no importance Draco went back to fixing Neville’s hair.

Neville’s fidgeting was easily ignored as Draco moved to correct Neville’s collar and tie.

A pack of paper was placed in front of the two. Pouting as he stopped fixing Neville’s shirt –which, in Draco’s opinion, was ruined by the jam Neville had ate this morning- to pick up the papers.

Sniffing in distaste, Draco muttered underneath his breath as he flipped through the papers.

It wouldn’t be until Lockhart let loose a flock of pixies on the students that Draco determined how he _will_ kill that man, eventually.


	20. The chamber mystery: Part 3 of 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is getting a little better, but only if Neville is around. Maybe not even then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid-terms are next week! also, you do not to take a 10-week science course in the summer like I did.

 

Draco blinked as he thought of what was just asked of him.

Sitting across from him was the so called golden trio. Granger with her wide eyes accompanied on each side by a distrustful Potter and disgruntled Weasel.

Neville leaned onto Draco slightly, a comforting warmth as Draco tried to process the stupid trio.

“What?” Draco asked hoping that if the question was repeated maybe it would make more sense.

Weasel turned an unattractive shade of red.

“Do you know what the chamber of secrets is?” Potter asked.

Neville narrowed his eyes as he puffed up his chest.

Weasel flinched and Potter gained a look of shame. “Sorry Malfoy.” Potter said as he looked down, red tinting his ears.

Looking as if he just swallowed a lemon. Mumbling under his breath, Weasel lifted his head eyes directed upon Neville.

Neville release a grunt of displeasure.

“Sorry.” Weasel said, eyes still upon Neville. Granger hissed slightly before she elbowed Weasel in the side. “Malfoy.”

Draco was about to say something about how it must have hurt

“Anyway.” Granger took control of the conversation, “we were wondering if you know anything about the chamber of secrets.”

Potter choose that moment to talk, “Like what is the monster in the chamber?”

“Or where it is?” Weasel huffed.

Draco sat as the trio of abnormal stupidity continued to speak and continue each other’s sentences.

Neville noticed his friend’s discomfort. Knocking his shoulders to Draco’s, Neville shifted so that he could whisper to Draco. “Draco, are you okay?”

“What a group of idiots.” Draco stated as he blinked.

Said trio heard Draco’s blunt statement.

“Excuse me!?” Potter exclaimed as he glared.

Weasel merely gritted his teeth as he grumbled. “Git.”

“I’ll have you know I’m the brightest witch of this generation.” Granger spoke, her tone all-knowing and quite irritating in Draco’s opinion.

Draco rolled his eyes as he smirked. “Of course you are. However, the intellect is only for books.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t any better” Weasel and Potter spoke simultaneously.

“I am better in every way.” Draco spoke haughtily.

Neville stiffened as he grasped Draco’s sleeve.

Noting Neville’s hand, Draco sighed. “Pardon my rudeness,” Draco mumbled as he kept his face neutral. “Back to my point. Every question you asked were already answered. I am tempted not answer any of them, let you clot poles figure out the most simple thing then feel like the idiots you lot truly are.”

Neville grunted as the trio collectively shifted.

“Or you don’t know anything and just want us to think you know something.” Potter mockingly sneered.

Draco grinned in an entirely mean manner. “My, how Slytherin of you Potter. I am almost proud.”

“What!?” Weasel shouted, offended for his friend. Potter blushed heavily as he choked in surprise.

Draco ignored the indignant noise made by Weasel and Potter choking. “To start off, no one knows where the chamber is, just as the professor said. It is called the chamber of secrets for a reason. I suggest you ask the girl who was killed if she noticed anything strange happened before she died.”

“W-“

Draco grinned, for all purpose looking like a predator as he gazed at the trio. “The simplist yet most dangerous thing is residing in said chambers. You lot should feel stupid that your simple minds haven’t already figured it out.” He said, smirking at the trio.

“Really?” Potter snapped, face flushed as he glared at Draco.

Rolling his eyes, Draco sniffed. “Really, scarhead.”

“Then lets hear it, Malfoy!” Weasel shouted as he clenched his fist.

Huffing, Draco blinked before he sat up straight. “Only Salazar could control the beast, Salazar was a known parslemouth. Therefore some form of snake, a deadly one. Take in account to how the girl died. Apparently all it took was eye contact.” Draco listed with a smile.

“What kind of snake kills with only a gaze?” Granger asked as she leant forward anticipating an outrageous creature.

Draco grinned in a smug manner. “I am surprised that the great Granger hasn’t researched that already.”

“Draco” Neville stated with a sigh as he thumped his shoulders to Draco’s.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco made eye contact with Neville. “Fine.” With that, Draco pouted slightly. “My apology Granger. The answer to your question is a Basilisk.”

Granger sat back in thought as Weasel paled.

“Basilisk?” Potter asked, squinting in thought. “What is a basilisk?”

Draco sighed before he fell back into the chair’s comfortable back rest. “The king of serpents, Potty” he exhaled, a wide smile and mad gleam in his eyes.

Neville sighed in the background.


	21. Neville & Draco: Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying lesson starts now! Cue the budding bromance.

 

Draco was looking forward to flying. He really was. That was until he was in class for flying and listening to every Gryffindor and Slytherin scream ‘UP’.

It was when Madame Pooch turned to walk the other way that Draco reached for Neville’s wrist.

“Don’t give up.” Draco hissed lowly, his eyes facing ahead as he glared at Weasel and Potter.

Neville bit his lip, his eyes focusing on the broom as he whispered a quiet command at the broom.

“Of course it will not listen to that pathetic excuse of a command. You are a wizard Longbottom.” Draco hissed, his grey eyes sparked in irritation.

Neville whimpered. “I don’t know Draco, my magic is probably weaker than most,” he whispered.

“All you need is confidence,” Draco rolled his eyes before he reached his hand out. Gripping Neville’s wrist, Draco tempted Neville’s magic to call forth the broom on the ground.

Hitting Neville’s hands with a sharp thump, the broom hoovered as it waited for Neville to grip it.

Draco withdrew his hand as he smirked at Neville.

Madame Hooch turned around as she continued to lecture about broom safety.

“You could get trouble for this!” Neville hissed, his eyes wide as they darted around to check if anyone was watching.

Draco sniffed in disdain, “All I did was entice your magic into calling for the broom.”

“Draco.” Neville whispered, awe in his voice.

Draco looked straight ahead at a Slytherin who was watching the two. “Longbottom, pay attention to your magic.” Sighing, the blond Gryffindor sneered at the glaring Slytherin, “While your magic is strong, it is more suited for nature magic and-”

Neville’s broom jerked him up.

“-that you need to be careful when you mount your broom.” Draco finished slowly, his words rolling off his tongue in exhaustion.

Neville crashed into the ground hard and Draco sighed again.

“What am I going to do with you Longbottom?”


	22. Yule of First Year: Draco and Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for a long time. So enjoy a Neville & Draco in their early years of friendship. Granny Longbottom does not hold a grudge against Draco for what his aunt did, she holds a grudge to the woman responsible and does not take out her grudge against an innocent party because she is an adult and acts like one~

 

Neville fidgeted as he stared at Draco.

Draco gritted his teeth as he refrained from insulting Neville.

Remaining silent as he stared at the floor, Neville’s ears tinted a bright pink. Fidgeting some more as he continued to stare at the floor. “Umm…” Neville paused as he bit his lips.

“Fine.” Draco heatedly stated as he watched Neville’s shoulders droop.

Staring as Neville sighed and turned around, Draco wondered exactly what the boy wanted to say. Hearing the Carol of Yule, Draco blinked in startled realization.

“May I come over for Yule?” Draco asked, a small guilty –as guilty as a Malfoy could get- smile spread on his face. He also ignored the voice –sounding eerily like mother- scolding him for his rude bluntness.

Neville lifted his head before swiftly turning around and grinning widely at Draco.

“I thought you didn’t want to come over! I mean Gran said you could after I begged her, and I was going to ask you but you suddenlysaidfineandIthoughtthatyoumeantnoandI-”

Draco covered Neville’s mouth with his hands. Brows furrowed in thought, Draco tried to make sense of what his friend –was Neville a friend? It was a strange word and Draco never thought he would ever have a real one- said.

“Listen,” Draco said, removing his hand as he stared back into Neville’s eyes. “You are my friend,” Draco flushed as he said that. “Of course I would want to celebrate Yule with you.”

Neville smiled widely. “Yeah we’re friends!” Neville cheered. Hands reaching out to take hold of Draco’s. “Your mum and dad won’t mind right?” Neville asked in a low voice, his face full of fear that Draco might not be allowed to go with him.

Draco snorted. His parents –when they had thought Draco wasn’t listening- were always talking about a romantic getaway. Even when Draco was at school –he paid their house elf Dobby to eavesdrop on them and report back- they had talked about what a trip would be like for the winter with just the two of them.

“No, mother and father wanted to spend the holidays on a romantic trip-” Draco made a face to show his utter disgust as he said the next word: “-snogging.”

Neville made a disgusted face as well. “They do that in front of you?!” Neville’s tone was one of disbelief.

“Yeah.” Draco nodded, face still showing his disgust.

A moment of silence came between the two as they wondered about adults and their habits of doing gross stuff.

Neville looked desperate as he changed the conversation. “So you want to go and pack?”

“Yeah!” Draco shouted –in a non-Malfoy way- as he was also desperate for the change in conversation topic.

Thus the boys ran to their dorms and started to pack.

 


	23. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the deal Draco and the Weasley twins made is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I almost posted this under 'Waking up'! I guess that is a sign to get to writing out the 8th chapter~ Whooo that was a close one, anyways I am still alive and I got more ideas waiting to be written so thank you everyone who waited for this chapter!

 

It was mayhem, absolutely chaotic mayhem. Yet Draco was calmly sipping his tea and acting as if it was just a normal day at Hogwarts. As if half of the Hogwarts student population did not just turn into weirdly colored animals. Actually, Draco looked too calm as if he expected this to happen at the leaving feast for # year.

He planned this! That little-

Hermione huffed as she picked up her friends before marching over to Draco. “What did you do?” She hissed her question as she held tightly onto two struggling kittens.

“Hermione,” Draco drawled as he petted a tan large tabby kitten, “Hello to you to, I’m doing well thank you for asking, how are you? Would you like some tea? I’m afraid my batch of earl grey went bad so I am stuck drinking black tea.” Draco talked as if there was not a war between kittens, ravens, badgers, and garden snakes going on around him.

Hermione released Harry –who had turned into a lanky black kitten with fur that went everywhere- onto the table. Then she struggled to keep Ron – a rather large bright orange kitten that reminded her of Crookshanks with less fur- from lunging at a nearby blue raven with light blue eyes. “Please Draco, whatever you did, reverse it.”

“Potter, you certainly clean up nice. But that may be because you are a kitten.” Harry tried to swipe Draco only for him to roll off the table and onto a sleeping badger. Draco hid his snickering behind his tea cup he watched Harry start a fight with a rather large and menacing looking badger. “Honestly, still a Gryffindor even when turned into-”

“MISTER MALFOY!” McGonagall shouted as she entered the Great Hall along with Professor Snape.

Draco place his tea cup down as Hermione finally stuffed Ron into a quickly transformed cat carrier. “Yes Professor?” he asked, an innocent look on his face as he stared up at the professors.

McGonagall gained a look of horror for she remembered that expression many times before. Turning around she waved her wand and all the animals stopped abruptly as if frozen in mid action. “You deal with Mister Malfoy as I try to get everyone back to being human before the train arrives.” Her tone was short a clipped as she talked to Snape.

Watching a McGonagall leave in a huff, Snape stared at Draco with a raised eyebrow. “I assume you were not alone in this chaos?” Snape asked as he looked over to the ones left as humans,

“I have no idea of what you are talking about Professor.” Draco stated as he slowly stood up, the brown kitten from before still with him.

Snape sighed before he motioned at the kitten. “Do I want to know who that is?”

“Oh! This is Neville.” Draco smiled as he scratched behind the kitten’s ears. Looking towards the high table, Draco huffed in amusement before he turned back to Snape. “Is it okay to leave the other professors like that?” Draco inquired as he watched the assorted animals shake themselves before looking at Snape.

Professor Snape groaned before he spoke. “Ten points from Gryffindor for turning others into animals along with turning most of you professors into animals.” He stated as he waved his wand to gather the professors. “Five points to Gryffindor for a well-executed timed potion.”

Turning on his heels, Snape exited the Great Hall with his turned fellow Professors.

Standing in silence, Draco looked down at Neville. “Well, let’s see about turning you back.” He walked out, following the route to the Gryffindor tower so he could pick up a reversal potion he made as a fail-safe.

Turning to face Hermione, Draco motioned for her to follow him.

 


	24. Goblet of Fire: Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay!

 

This. This was an interesting development. A _fourth_ competitor for the Triwizard tournament when there should only be three. It was call _Tri_ wizard for a reason. The cup was made to only recognize the magic schools purely because of the similar curriculum that only Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts had.

Either the other schools had a too small student population to risk the tournament –which was what usually happened- or the school’s curriculum was too far behind Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons.

Or in rare cases, the school was ahead in every subject that the big Europe three had combined. The North American school, Ilverymorny, was such a case along with the older-than-Hogwarts school Castelobruxo.

Draco had really wanted to apply for a transfer student program to that school, he even tried to convince his mother that him transferring would had been a good way to teach him more. She didn’t fall for his argument and father couldn’t simply override her decisions.

Purely because his mother was a Black before she became a Malfoy.

There wasn’t much that his mother fought against father for what she wanted, but when she did, father just let her. Perfect example would been when his father tried to transfer him from Hogwarts to Durmstrang. One hissed word – **_‘no’_** \- with her wand in hand had father saying that Draco should just deal with being a Gryffindor and gather black mail on Gryffindors while in the den of lions.

“Can you believe that jerk,” Draco heard Weasley hiss underneath his breath.

Rolling his eyes, Draco watched as Potter denied ever entering his name in the cup. “You are telling me that you do not believe the words of your best friend?”

Weasley turned angry eyes to Draco. “Shut up Malfoy.”

Draco shrugged his shoulders briefly before he went back to wondering how the cup was manipulated and who did the manipulations.

Scanning the head table, Draco narrowed his eyes on the new Professor, Moody. Maybe it was his emotions speaking but Draco was sure that the man at the table had done something. The problem was just that Draco could not prove it, yet.

Eyes widening before narrowing for a brief moment, Draco quickly ripped out a blank piece of paper. Scribbling what he wanted and thought, Draco made an aero dynamic paper plane before he launched it with practiced ease. The plane flew long and wide as it glittered with a disillusion charm meant for three sets of different people to read before it hit its mark. That mark being Fred Weasley’s forehead as he turned to face his brother.

Grinning to himself, Draco turned back to the food as he picked up a green apple in satisfaction. He wanted to replace whatever was in Mood’s flask with pumpkin juice until he found out what that man was planning.

 


	25. Aftermath of DADA with Professor Moody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tired, barely edited. title for chapter is in work.

 

 _‘War, that was what Moody had just incited’_. Neville thought as he observed Draco pacing back and forth in the boy’s dormitory he shared with the agitated blond. In all honesty, he was surprised that Draco didn’t suddenly exhale smoke from his nostrils or breathed flames of horrible red in his namesake like a dragon.

Draco suddenly stopped his rapid pace to stare at the wall. “Could slip poison in flask.”

Neville pretended he did not hear Draco plot another teacher’s death. At least Lockhart -despite his memory loss- was not killed but right now, with that maniac gleam in his eyes, Draco had the appearance of someone who could plot and execute murder without caring.

“Draco, it wasn’t that bad.” Neville soothingly said. It wasn’t okay, especially since Moody did those spells in front of him, on his desk. It was a stark reminder of why his parents where no longer there with him.

But they were still alive unlike Harry’s.

Pale eyes turned to gaze at him. “Do not lie to me, I was sitting right next to you. I saw your expression, which that was not the expression you make when you find something not **_so_** bad.” Walking over to where Neville sat, Draco plopped down right next to his friend. “He would not had stopped until Hermione and I had shouted at him **to** stop.” This sentence Draco spoke softly as he bumped his shoulder with Neville’s.

“Yeah, but I’m more concerned with how he looked at _you_.” He sighed, he fell back on his bed as he frowned. Neville couldn’t even name the emotion in the new DADA’s eyes as he stared at Draco solidly a good portion before the class started. That look made him feel uncomfortable and he wasn’t Draco.

Draco frowned in thought as he turned slightly to see Neville more. “I have a plan.”

As if that explained anything. Draco always had a plan, and that was what concerned Neville the most. The new Professor, Neville felt as if the new Professor was deadly and that was something worth noting in his opinion. Draco may played as if he could take on this new Professor but Neville knew better.

Because if he, Neville Longbottom, thought that Snape was safer to approach than that said something.

Leaning so that he was propped up by his elbows, Neville stared into Draco’s eyes. “Okay, but be careful.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “When am I not careful?” Draco smirked playfully and Neville snorted.

 


	26. Classroom Drama: Part 4 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!  
> My muse is back! fresh off the press and edited to the best of my abilities, enjoy~

 

It was happening again. Harry shouldn’t had expected anything different but he did, sure Professor Moody’s teaching techniques were questionable at best. Especially when it came to the three Unforgivables.

Then again the same could generally be said about Draco.

Harry winced in pain as he fought against Moody’s imperio, he had clipped the corner of a desk in the mental battle once again.

“See that!?” Moody’s voice rang out through the classroom in mad glee. Harry blinked as the imperio ended.

The classroom murmured at Harry’s third time under the Unforgivable ended.

Harry tried to regain his breath as Moody shouted the curse once more. But this time it was not Harry who the Professor targeted.

Classroom falling in an immediate silence, everyone held their breath in anticipation at what Moody would make Draco do.

Draco sneered at the Professor, “why would I jump onto the table?” The blond questioned.

Professor Moody frowned before he shouted the spell again at Draco.

“Repeating the same command is ridiculous.” Draco sighed as he placed his elbows on the table in front of him.

Frown deepening, Professor Moody shouted the same curse at Draco.

“What do you have in your flask?” Draco asked with a smirk as he rested his chin in his palms. “I ask because I am very concerned, of course my concern is for you Professor,” Harry sweated slightly at Draco’s clearly sarcastic tone, “you see, because alcohol is forbidden in the school and even such a-” giving a dramatic and fake sigh, Draco tapped his lips in a false pretense of thinking.

False pretense because Draco more than likely had already thought out the entire conversation since he started.

Draco resumed as he tilted his head, his eyes wide as he quirked his lip in what was undoubtedly a smirk, “-highly acclaimed _Auror_ as yourself must abide by the school’s rules.” The blond pouted as he gave the Professor –who looked like he was just about to cast a Killing curse at Draco- a disapproving look, “besides, do you not see how such of a bad example you are giving to us-” a shit eating grin wasn’t even hidden as Draco stared unblinkingly at Moody, “-your impressionable students?”

Harry noted that Hermione frowned in thought before she started to nod in agreement with Draco. The classroom was still silent as they watched Draco in awe. Neville on the other hand looked like he was about to have a heart attack from the blond’s antagonist behavior.

“Not to mention the students who are younger than us? Have you seen in to getting the help you need for your oblivious dependence on alcohol? You should know that you are giving the younger years the idea that alcoholism is a cool and good thing right?” Draco finished with a bright fake smile aimed at Professor Moody.

Harry heart was fluttering but he couldn’t tell if it was because Draco was set on antagonizing Moody or that the smile -although oblivious fake to those who knew the blond to a certain point-the blond gave was really pretty.

Professor Moody huffed in annoyance before casting his gaze on Harry. “One more time, Potter!” the loud cheer of Moody was the only warning Harry got before he was under the curse once again.

Draco looked smugly at Moody as he sat up straighter.

This time it was harder but purely because Draco was involved in the command. ‘Shut Malfoy up’ Moody commanded Harry.

The classroom began to whisper loudly as Harry began to move.

Harry blushed vibrantly in an effort to shake off the command as he moved. Mentally exhausted Harry grimaced in pain as he walked to Draco. Professor Moody’s comments to the class never registered in Harry’s mind as he walked towards Draco.

Mind running rapidly as he stopped next to Draco’s desk -Harry noticed that Neville was gripping his wand in preparation if Harry moved to physically hurt Draco- he paused as Draco stood up from his seat.

“Moody more than likely gave the command to ‘shut me up’, eh Harry?” Draco grinned slyly and Harry winced as Moody got more forceful with his command. “Well, Harry. You are in luck, there are multiple ways to stop a person from talking and I know them all.”

Harry flinched. It was just his luck that he would get hexed for a fault not of his own. Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry was prepared for the pain Draco would inflict pain but he only felt a soft pressure against his lips.

The classroom erupted into a chaotic volume at the scene of Draco Malfoy kissing Harry Potter.

Eyes flying opening fast, Harry’s blush darkened as he realized what was going on. Closing his eyes and tilting his head, Harry brought his hand up to cup Draco’s face as he deepened the kiss while his other hand rested on Draco’s waist.

Draco jolted in surprise as Harry’s hands started to pull Draco more into the kiss. Stepping forward to ease the strain on his neck, Draco moved to-

“Malfoy! Potter!” Professor Moody shouted at the two as he forcefully stepped in to separate the two.

Harry smiled happily at Draco as he watched the blond pant and try to regain normal breathing pattern.

 


	27. The chamber mystery: Part 1 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh off the press!

 

Draco sighed in frustration, Longbottom was being an absolute scared-kneazle. Believing in superstition and old witches’ tales.

“Neville, why in the world are you carrying _that_?” Blond eyebrows raised in question as Draco stared at the talisman the other boy clutched tightly.

Ashen face turned to Draco, Neville’s wide eyes watched the surroundings in alarm. “To ward off the monster,” the timid boy whispered as his brown eyes watched the shadows for movement. As if mentioning the beast would summon the very thing.

Pursing his lips in thought, Draco stared at Neville. He had an idea of what the monster most likely was and was told to be silent. By the professors to avoid student hysteria and by his father to just ‘stay away’ from anything involving the chamber.

But Draco simply couldn’t. Here he was, sitting in the library with what he thought of as his only friend. His really terrified friend judging from the dark bags underneath the fear filled eyes. Add to the fact that Neville was starting to lose weight due to his nerves and worry.

Inhaling deeply Draco loudly closed his text book. “Neville, you are a pureblood. Why would the so called ‘Heir’ attack you?”

Neville still looked scared and unsure before he explained his reasons for fearing the ‘Heir’.

Heaving a deep sigh, Draco frowned in thought before he began to rummage his belongings in search of-

“Here, this will protect you better than that useless trinket.” Holding out a hand size mirror with a pretty floral design on the mirror’s edges, Draco spoke again. “Just,” a pause as the blond went over the list in his head, “if you hear hissing look in to the mirror. Do not look anywhere from the mirror until the hissing is gone.”

Reaching over to take the ineffective object, Draco held the talisman closer to his face as he tried to feel for any magic the object might offer. Growling lowly, Draco inhaled deeply. The so called protective ’talisman’ had no magic let alone wards on it or in it.

“Who gave you this?” Draco asked, his magic spiking slightly in anger.

Neville looked up from his inspection of the mirror at Draco’s question. “Oh, um some upperclassman. He was selling them and yeah.” Neville’s voice lowered at the end of his sentence as he felt Draco’s magic spike and the air around the two heated up.

“How much did you pay?” Draco asked sweetly, even though his eyes screamed murder along with the killing intent that his magic was emitting. “What house? Physical description?”

Neville gave the house and basic description of the older boy to the best of his abilities with a few words stuttered.

“How much?” Draco asked again, he was angry that some scum thought that they could get away with taking advantage of his friend’s fear.

Blushing as he ducked his head and fiddled with the mirror in his hands Neville answered in a soft voice.

Draco hummed in response as he looked at the ‘talisman’ in his hand. “Thank you,” Draco said as he gracefully gathered his books and stood from his chair.

“What are you going to do?” Neville asked as he too stood quickly and shoved his books into his bag. The mirror Draco gave him now clutched tightly as Neville walked with Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes before he answered, “I plan to get your money back.” Shaking the talisman slightly, the blond continued to talk as he walked with Neville. “This so called talisman to ‘ward’ off the monster has no magic.”

Neville gasped in horror. “W-what are we going to do?” he asked Draco in a slight stutter.

“To get your money back.” Draco smirked slightly.

“And if the upperclassman doesn’t give the money back?” Neville huddled a little closer to the blond as they neared their common room’s entrance.

Huffing in amusement, Draco grinned largely. “I have a plan for that too.”

Because taking advantage of Neville was a no go and Draco was going to show why one shouldn’t even think about getting away with such scams.

 


	28. Classroom Drama: Part 3 of 5

 

Draco shuffled in irritation as he muttered, he was annoyed as he was forced in to standing closer to the front of the line. At least he was quick enough to grab onto Neville amidst the chaos when the line was beginning to form.

(Even if the other boy was one person –a Patil twin- ahead of Draco.)

So with a mixture of trepidation and uncertain courage, the blond watched in silence as those before him faced their fears.

Blinking in surprise, Draco gave Neville an encouraging smile when the trembling brunet turned to the blond. “It is okay Neville, you can do it.”

Watching as Neville drew his shoulders back and no longer hunched over in fear, the blond’s smile became shaky and hesitant after his friend turned around to face the stumbling form of the spider that was Weasley’s fear.

Inhaling sharply, Draco’s eyes widened as he stood frozen at the sight of what Neville’s boggart’s form was.

Others behind him broke out in murmurs as they too took in the boggart’s appearance.

Patil released a breathless gasp before she moved to stand next to those that had already faced their fears. Draco assumed the reason for her sudden move was due to her rethinking of her greatest fear. After all, no one wanted to see the image of the face of dead family members or close friends.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Draco bit his lip as he observed Neville’s tense back.

With the Professor looking close to jumping in, Neville breathed loudly before he shouted the spell Professor Lupin taught at the beginning.

With the boggart version of Draco now snoring and regaining color, Neville jerkily moved aside to where Lupin stood offering chocolate to those that were shaken up badly by the boggart and the embodiment of their fears.

Moving forward Draco sneered as the boggart shifted into a form he barely remembered from his nightmares when he was younger.

“Fenrir.” The blond heard Professor Lupin hoarsely whisper in horror.

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. Apparently the grungy and feral looking figure’s name was ‘Fenrir’.

The boggart’s –Fenrir’s- eyes flashed a brilliant color before lips opened wide showing beast like teeth and releasing an inhuman roar that had his classmates taking a step back in fear. A roar that reminded Draco of when he was a little boy and the forest was home to a pack of-

Now remembering the man in front of him, Draco grimaced as he hissed the spell to make the boggart stop in it’s advancement towards Draco.

Stomping to where the Professor stood, Draco scowled as he accepted a piece of chocolate as he glared menacingly at the barking of the small dog form from his hastily casted ‘Ridikulus’. Neville gently placed a hand on his shoulders as Potter walked forward to the boggart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not even sure if I spelt the darn spell right!)


	29. The chamber mystery: Part 4 of 5

 

Neville had run into the Gryffindor common room with a mission. A mission that may end up admitting others into the infirmary if they didn’t answer his questions immediately.

(After all, he had left behind proof through that sleaze-knut Flint.)

Stomping his way over to the scheming Weasley twin one and two, Neville stopped and loomed. It wasn’t hard to appear taller than the seated twins. Fists slamming down on the table the two were using, Neville growled as everyone in the common room jumped slightly at the loud noise.

Talking stopped and multiple heads turned to look at Neville in alarm. “Where are they?”

The twins looked at each other in question before they turned to the fuming second year.

“What are you talking about?” Fred asked, amusement tinting his voice as he stared at the young brunet.

George blinked in thought as he squinted at Neville, “Where is your bodyguard, second year?” the last part was spoken in humor.

Neville gritted his teeth in fury at the Weasley twins’ amusement at his obvious anger. “Draco, he was found bleeding and petrified.” He hissed loudly as he glared at Fred and George.

The already silent room became somber and oppressive after hearing what the distressed brunet said.

“Who is it that you are looking for?” a kind looking fourth year girl gently asked.

Inhaling deeply, Neville closed his eyes briefly. “Harry, Hermione, and Ron” he opened his eyes and stared hard at Fred and George. Clenching his fist the brunet sighed as he tried to calm down.

Two boys charged into the common room claiming they had found who the culprit was and that they had proof it was Draco Malfoy all along.

Head swiftly turning to the familiar voices, Neville sneered as he glared at Ron and Harry. “Did you guys plan it?”

“What are you talking about Neville?” Ron asked in surprise while Harry remained quiet with a frown on his face.

Neville hissed at Ron, “you two and Hermione were the last to see Draco before he was attacked.”

“Mal-Dr-Draco was attacked?” Harry looked horrified as he stuttered over Draco’s name and Ron paled at what Neville just said.

Sighing, Neville felt some tension leave his body, “yes. He was hit with a cutting curse before he was petrified.”

“Where’s Granger?” someone asked from far away.

That question was answered when Professor McGonagall stormed into the common room with tears in her eyes as she delivered the news and declaration of the Headmaster along with the new school rules.

 


	30. Clubs: Part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always little editing done, enjoy~

 

Draco was bored. He didn’t know why Hermione felt the need to include nimrods in this so called _Dumbledore’s_ Army. Merlin knew that he had spent quite a few days arguing with her and her lackeys on how they more than likely needed the name to change.

A Ravenclaw boy screamed out his spell as if his loudness could affect the strength of the charm.

Even though he reluctantly could understand that in this specific scenario how loyalty outweighed competence. Though Draco was 98 percent sure that most of the students present were in the ‘DA’ for Harry alone. One percent undeniably for himself, since those were his Slytherin friends that swore loyalty to Draco at the end of Hogwarts feast during their second year.

Then the other one percent. That group was with the only three that were there for _Dumbledore_. Harry, Hermione, and Ronald to name the tiny group.

“Need any help, Draco?” With the room suspiciously silent despite the amount of people in the space, Harry’s words were clear and loud as he walked towards Draco.

The blond raised his eyebrow as he turned away from supervising a group mixture of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. “I beg your pardon,” Draco said in confusion. He wondered why Harry was walking over and if his group had completed the patronus successfully.

“I noticed that you haven’t got the chance to practice the patronus charm yet,” Harry stopped in front of Draco and smiled widely. “Not that I doubt your abilities, considering the success your group has had with your guidance,” the brunet said as he observed Draco’s small grin and the group’s proud faces.

Neville and his Draco patronus –which was only different from the real one because it was barely corporeal- looked at Harry in equal disdain on their faces.

Draco held up a hand to stop Neville as he blinked in surprise at Harry. “I have a-” the blond paused with an embarrassed expression, “-conflicted emotion on how my patronus w-”

“I could care less, Draco, I need to be sure you can defend yourself from dementors.” Harry cut in as he smiled gently with a blush on his cheeks.

Sighing, Draco muttered the spell with flick of his wrist and a beautiful stag ran out.

If possible the room became even quieter as the stag circled the room elegantly before a second stag flew from Harry as he whispered the spell.

The students were mesmerized at the sight of two majestic stags playfully chasing and galloping. Spell ending, Harry looked at Draco with pure happiness on his face while Ron and Hermione smiled knowingly at each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because Draco is in Gryffindor doesn't mean he likes Dumbledore's Army. 
> 
> and yes, Neville's patronus is Draco. I made Draco's patronus a stag so that he matches with Harry, and the meaning isn't lost for Harry or anyone else in the room!
> 
> SNEAK PEEK ON THE NEXT DRABBLEt:  
> “You buffoon,” Draco hissed in anger, fire sparkling in his eyes. “You dramatic, no sense lout! You are not marching off to your death!”


	31. Final Battle: Part 2 of 3

 

Draco frowned as he pulled back from the sudden kiss Harry had grabbed him for.

Harry made no comment as he hugged Draco tightly. “Draco,” he mumbled into the blond hair.

“Not that I didn’t like your sudden hug and kiss but I wonder what brought it on.” Draco spoke idly with a smile as he returned Harry’s hold.

Inhaling shakenly, the brunet gave a small grin. “I missed you,” he explained.

“Okay,” the blond agreed with an uneasy smirk. Wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, Draco gently tugged so that he could softly bump his forehead against Harry’s. “And what else?” he asked breathlessly, silver eyes not breaking from green.

Harry laughed, his eyes tearing up as he kept eye contact with Draco. “I love you,” he whispered to Draco.

The blond remained silent so Harry continued his monologue, “I love how grumpy you are in the morning, how sarcastic you can get, how you think you are mean but are actually nice by now, how smart you are, how loyal you are.” Harry continued to list the ‘whys’ until he broke down in tears. “I’m sorry,” was the only thing heard between his sobs.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Draco asked stiffly, “or are you about to be stupid and reckless?”

Sniffling, Harry huffed in amusement as he released Draco from his hold. “I need you to do something for me.”

“So you are about to be stupid and reckless,” Draco sighed. “What is it?” the blond asked, an eyebrow raised.

Harry took out his wand, his hands shaking as he forced Draco to hold it. “Keep this?”

The blond immediately knew what his idiotic boyfriend was about to do.

“You buffoon,” Draco hissed in anger, fire sparkling in his eyes. “Dramatic, no sense lout! You are not marching off to your death!”

Smiling softly, the brunet pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I have to, you heard Voldemort. Draco, it must be done by me.”

“Take your bloody wand, Potter,” Draco stated in desperation.

When Harry made no move for to take back his wand, Draco pocketed Harry’s only to pull out a beautiful Hawthorn wand that he used. “Use mine,” the blond pleaded as he forced his wand on Harry.

Harry gave a small smile at Draco as he took the offered wand and moved it into his back pocket.

The silence between the two was somber and had the air one would expect at a funeral.

“Puddifoot’s.” The blond hissed up at Harry. Paying no attention to his boyfriend’s confusion Draco continued in outrage, “I demand you take me to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop and buy whatever I want.” At Harry’s amused look the blond growled in irritation, “keep in mind that if you don’t keep your promise I will find you and drag you there myself.”

Harry smiled at Draco, “heh, it’s a promise.” Giving Draco a solid kiss on the lips, Harry swiftly left the blond behind as he took off to the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens before Harry rushes off to face Voldemort and Draco thinks Harry is an idiot for going ahead un-armed. Also Harry may not realize it but he should had argued against Draco. 
> 
> Because I can see Draco making a HUGE dent in his accounts, since Draco plans to get his revenge by taking Harry shopping with him for HOURS. And since Harry has the habit of thinking like a muggle, he would not remember to shrink all the bags and packages.
> 
> SNEAK PEEK:  
> Neville clenched his fist as he stood over Harry, who was laying on the ground with his hands over his nose. Nose more than likely broken from Neville's fist Harry and his groupies looked at Neville in shock. "I should hex you," the angry brunet hissed.


	32. Harry and Neville: Part 5 of 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, fresh off the proverbial press~

 

Storming into the new meeting room for the ‘DA’ Neville steamed as he jerkily looked around the room. His eyes searching for a certain person. Fist swinging, Neville felt a vicious satisfaction when his fist stung and Harry fell to the ground with a pained groan.

Various shouts erupted asking Neville why he had hit Harry and wands were drawn pointing at him.

Neville clenched his fist as he stood over Harry, who was laying on the ground with his hands over his nose. The nose that more than likely broken from Neville's fist, Harry and his groupies looked at Neville in shock. "I should hex you," the angry brunet hissed. "You no-good ninny, your idiotic plan to get revenge on that ministry hag got Draco in detention with that awful woman!" The group looked horrified at what they were just told.

“What?” Harry asked, his stomach filled with dread at the idea of Draco alone with Umbridge.

Various emotions shifted through the group before Hermione spoke, a frown on her face. “The list!” she gasped in horror, “that poisonous old crone has the list with names for ‘Dumbledore’s Army!”

The group began to mutter in worry and panic. Neville just sneered at the group’s reaction.

A Ravenclaw spoke in concern, “that means we’re all in danger!”

“For a Ravenclaw you sure are stupid.” Neville’s cool voice eased through the hysterics that were starting to shout, “jumping to conclusions like that.” The brunet scoffed in irritation at the blue-tied male.

Thoughtful expression on his face, Ron asked Neville something that had been bugging the red-head since Draco agreed to sign his name. “Draco charmed the DA list, didn’t he?”

For the first time since Neville punched Harry the group became quiet.

“He did a selective invisible charm on the names written before him,” Hermione stated, Draco’s actions becoming a little clearer to her.

Neville crossed his arms, disdain obvious on his face as he nodded. “The paper only showed his name and ‘DA’ on it, he frowned deeply. “Sorry I hit you Harry but this entire situation could had been prevented if you had listened,” Neville sighed in defeat.

“Then why is Draco in detention?” A tiny Hufflepuff asked in confusion, “Since Draco is smart and doesn’t do things by halves.”

Hermione blinked. “DA wasn’t fully spelt out after Draco completed signing his full name,” she turned to Neville, “that’s how.”

“W-what?” Harry asked softly in confusion.

Turning her attention to Harry, Hermione began to explain.

Neville grunted in impatience. “Basically Draco made it so that ‘Dumbledore’ read as ‘Dragon’ in case the list landed in the wrong hands and got Dumbledore forcefully removed .” He paused and looked at the ‘golden trio’s’ shamed and embarrassed expression as what had been said to them repeatedly from Draco started finally sunk in.

“Hermione, what’s the plan?” Harry and Ron asked quickly.

Cutting her off, Neville spoke, “I already have a plan, I just need to borrow six people.” He firmly told the trio what he needed as he held his head high.

In that moment Neville resembled Draco in confidence and esteem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Neville does have a back bone and yes, he does in fact have a plan.  
> Sneak peek:  
> Neville blinked in surprise as Harry sat across from him suddenly. “I don’t suppose you would leave if I told you to bugger off?” he asked, his tone dull as he went back to reading his textbook.


	33. Harry and Neville: Part 4 of 6

 

Neville blinked in surprise as Harry sat across from him suddenly. “I don’t suppose you would leave if I told you to bugger off?” he asked, his tone dull as he went back to reading his textbook. Writing on the pages of the book as he added what he knew and how Herbology and Potions interlaced, Neville huffed in irritation.

Originally he was studying potions with Draco before McGonagall came and whisked his friend away. Saying something about Dumbledore needing the blond. Thus Neville was left alone to study and write his ‘Potions and the relationship with Herbology’ essay.

“I need your help, Neville.” Harry stated, his eyes begging for the other’s assistance. “Moody said that you would know of a way to breath under water.”

Sighing, Neville pondered the question, “I’m busy so go ask someone else.” Pausing he frowned at Harry, “how about Hermione? She would have remember or at least still have the notes from Herbology when we went over this scenario.”

“Hermione is with Dumbledore,” Harry said with ease before his expression changed to bewilderment. “Where is Draco?” Green eyes scanned the library in search for the blond.

Feeling an incoming headache, Neville answered the question. “He’s his own person, but for your information he is in a meeting with the headmaster.” Which was kind of weird with the new information Harry just gave.

“Oh.”

Silence between the two became long and awkward until Harry spoke again.

“Wait, what we learn in Herbology that explained how to breathe underwater?!” Harry’s eyes where wide. “When did this happen?!”

Madam Pince glared fiercely over her book at Harry.

Neville rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. We learned this the day you were sitting in the front and taking notes.” His voice was dry and he looked so very much done with the conversation.

“Do you need to be so sarcastic?” Harry asked in amusement.

Expression flat Neville smirked. “Depends. Do you need to be a dolt?” He mocked.

“Touché” Harry mumbled, Draco was truly rubbing off -personality wise- on the once meek and easily intimidated Neville. “Just help me please,” he pleaded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I'm satisfied with this but hey, at least I updated! Neville has sass~
> 
> Sneak Peek:  
> "Hello nephew," a masculine grim voice whispered in the blond's ear before a tongue licked Draco's cheek.


	34. Final Battle: Part 3 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, no editing and fresh off the press

 

Swallowing back his tears Draco blinked as he tried to ignore the loud victory cries.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort crooned in exhilaration.

He was going to kill Harry.

Voldemort continued his dramatic victory monologue.

Correction, Draco was going to deal with Tom first. Then resurrect his foolish boyfriend before killing him. Harry owed Draco. The git promised –promised!- that he was not going off to his death as a bloody martyr. Actually, thinking back Harry was more than likely jokingly agreed to the condition of funding Draco’s shopping spree at Puddifoots if he did break the promise.

That jerk! Just for his mindless nodding Draco was going to drain Harry’s accounts.

Blinking tears out of his eyes the blond glared blearily at Voldemort’s strutting figure. Eyes drifting over the line of Death Eaters that stood behind the raving lunatic. All had their masks removed as they watched the Dark Lord.

To Draco’s disgust he saw the haunted and thin form of his father.

“Young Draco do dry your tears,” the monster in the failed skin of a human spoke conceitedly. A decrypted grey hand reached out to pat Draco –in a belittling manner- on the head.

Peering upward at the grotesque face, the blond scowled wordlessly as his hand on the wand –that Harry had left him- tightened.

“While I should kill you for turning your back to the noble cause and going to Dumbledore,” Voldemort spoke in a self-righteous tone, ignoring Bellatrix’s pleas to have the honor of killing a blight on the Black family line. Waving off Bellatrix Voldemort lips stretched as his eyes glinted, “however I believe that too much magical blood has been shed.” A dry smile appeared on Voldemort’s face, “I decided that instead of ending such a pure bloodline I would just let those with the proper pedigree breed it. Since there are those of high respectful bloodlines that prefer the taste of flesh of their own gender.”

Draco masked his horrified reaction as he casted a side eye glare at Voldemort and Bellatrix, Draco hissed –startled- as a big hand gripped his shoulder tightly while the other hand –all from the same person, Draco assumed- covered the blond’s mouth. “Hello nephew,” a masculine grim-like voice whispered in the blond’s ear before a tongue licked Draco’s cheek.

Shuddering slightly in disgust, the blond-

“Let him go,” Neville stated as he stepped out of the opposing side that was watching Voldemort’s Death Eaters closely with unreleased rage.

Smirk on his face, the pale monster cruelly jeered at Neville. “I am afraid Mister Longbottom here does not have a high enough standard for breeding, but you can still be useful by being the example” it mocked, extravagantly gesturing to the side where a Death Eater stood with the sorting hat in his arms. “Come, come, and let us have a sorting. For this new world has no need for any house other than Slytherin!”

Those that were lined behind Voldemort cheered in agreement.

Then it all went into chaos as suddenly Harry Potter shouted a spell at Voldemort and the war between the two sides resumed again.

 


	35. After the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, fresh off the press~

 

They were both tired and dirty. Even if the final battle felt like it was over quickly they truly knew it wasn’t.

“How is your older brother?” Draco asked from his spot next to Ginny on the stone stairs.

Brown eyes closed as her shoulders shook with her quiet giggles. “Fred is fine, he’s making jokes as he shows off his war scars. That git has no idea how distraught mom was when he was injured.” Ginny shook her head, her red hair flying with her movements choppily.

Choppily because she received an impromptu hair cut by ducking underneath a cutting curse aimed at her by Bellatrix.

“Would you like me to help that? By making it even?” Draco offered, gesturing to the extreme difference of length one side of her hair had to the other.

Ginny gave a smile at Draco, “Yes please.”

The blond grinned as he moved behind her. A comfortable friendly silence came between the two as people around them celebrated and reunited.

“When I was younger I used to imagine myself married to Harry.” Ginny spoke suddenly with a small grin.

Draco didn’t bat an eye at her confession, instead he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “What made you stop?” he asked, because Ginny seemed too had been long over her childhood crush on Harry.

“I met him,” she barked in laughter and Draco snickered at her answer that surprisingly explained it all in simple terms.

Sometimes the people in the books were better than the real deal. Such was the case for Harry Potter and all the books written about him.

“I have never heard anything more true in my life than what you just said!” Draco giggled in agreement.

Ginny giggled along with Draco, “sure he can act heroic sometimes but honestly he is either being stupid or a dork more than half the time!” She loudly exclaimed.

“Tell me about it!” Draco nodded his head furiously as he steadily and slowly cut the last strand of Ginny’s uneven hair. “That Potter is an absentminded fool more times than not! Charging head first without thinking of anything else but himself and what he wants!” Placing his wand down, Draco gently carded his hands through Ginny’s hair as he told the female redhead what Harry had promised before the final battle.

“That wanker! He promised!” She shouted in anger.

Draco nodded his head before he quickly transfigured a nearby rock into a hand held mirror and gave it to Ginny.

“I know! He’s an idiot but,” Draco trailed off with a dejected sigh.

Ginny smiled to herself as she looked into the mirror. “But he is your idiot,” she gently spoke as she gave Draco a quick hug and thank you before she ran off to look for her boyfriend, Dean.

Harry walked over to Draco once Ginny had departed from the blond’s side.

“So I’m sorry,” Harry immediately said as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

Draco huffed in annoyance as he pulled one of his knees close to rest his head on as he stared out at the group of students and adults still celebrating and cheering from the hard won victory.

“Draco, I am truly sorry.” Harry spoke again as he slowly shifted closer to Draco.

Wrapping an arm around his knee, Draco spoke with Harry finally. “You promised you wouldn’t go off to die,” the blond spoke softly.

“I know,” the brunet said as he shifted closer.

Turning his head away from the scene in front of him, Draco glared at Harry. Tears now running down his pale cheeks, “but you did!”

Harry stayed silent as he looked at Draco.

“I thought you had died! When- when-” Draco stopped his talking as he bit his lip and cried silently.

“I love you,” Harry said before he pulled Draco into a kiss.

 


	36. Sirius and Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh off the press!

 

It was a secret most of Hogwarts knew, or perhaps it was common knowledge –uncommon to those that were ignorant- that Draco had a weakness to animals. Not the magical animals/creatures one would learn about in class and considering Draco’s disdain for such monstrosity it was clear of that.

No, Neville amusedly reflected as he watched Draco, the love was reserved for cats, fluffy-ish birds, and –apparently- dogs. Even if the said dog was entirely un-kept in appearance. However it was quite funny witnessing his friend –his ever elegant friend- babble and coo at such a shaggy thin black dog.

“Aren’t you a handsome one?” Draco cooed at the dog, his pale face lit with a slight blush as he slowly reached his hand out to pet the dog.

Neville swore that the dog had a astounded expression on it’s fury face. Not that he blamed the dog for it’s surprise.

“Who is handsome? You are, yes you are.” The blond babbled endless complements at the dog as he expertly started to pet the mangy beast.

Neville absent mindedly casted a warming charm on Draco’s pants as he noted the blond’s pants becoming wet from the melted snow. A hand came up to Neville’s chin as he rubbed his chin in thought of whether he should or shouldn’t take the risk of casting-

“Neville, are you coming?” Draco spoke up in front of him, the black dog right next to him with a beautiful white collar around it’s neck with a thick leash attached to it.

A leash that led back to Draco’s hand-

Wait. Was Draco planning to take the dog with him? Into Hogwarts?!

Blinking in startle surprise, Neville chocked in shock. “D-Draco, are you- are we- no I mean- is the dog coming back with us?” he asked, his voice changing in volume and pitch at the expectant face of the two in front of him.

Draco pouted up at Neville causing the other to back track slightly.

“I mean, its not like I don’t want the dog to come with us but what if the dog has an owner?” Neville asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Neville before he –and the dog- walked around the brunet. “Siri doesn’t, and I am sure that I would be able to talk the professors into letting me keep Siri with me.” The blond spoke in confidence as he kept walking.

“And if they don’t?”

“Then I’m smuggling him in.” The blond stated, not missing a step.

Was it truly that simple? According to Draco’s attitude it apparently was.

“And if Regulus doesn’t like Siri?” Neville asked.

“He will.”

Sighing in acceptance, Neville bowed his head as he smiled. “Okay then, do you need any supplies that we couldn’t get here for him?”

“I got it all covered.”

With that the two talked about school work as they walked to school. Siri behind them.

“Sirius!?” Professor Lupin shouted as he came running to them, his eyes bright with Harry a short step behind him.

Neville looked around worriedly as he shifted closer to Draco, his wand clutched tightly in his hands.

Draco gave cruel smirk. “No, I’m Draco,” the blond pointed at Neville, “he’s Neville and behind us is my new dog Siri.” He looked close to laughing at the enraged Professor and clueless Potter. “Is there a problem? Professor.”

“Uh, dog? Draco we aren’t allowed to take dogs to Hogwarts?” Harry asked, confusion in his voice as he looked back and forth between Draco, Professor Lupin, and the eerily familiar dog.

The blond sniffed, “Well there is no rule against it.”

“What about the kitten you have?” Harry asked.

“He’s a cat now and Regulus doesn’t count. He’s my familiar.”

It was kind of sad how that made sense to Harry.

“Can we go in now? Or are we to stand out here in the freezing snow as we discuss what Draco can or cannot keep?” Neville asked in irritation.

“Correction, Neville, it is may or may not. Proper grammar and all, now Professor please move so Neville and I may go into the warm and dry castle.” The blond grinned at the distraught Professor.

Professor Lupin’s expression was pinched as he reluctantly allowed the duo to pass. “I am going to the Headmaster to inform him of this.”

“Go ahead.” Draco stated as he led Neville to the great hall.

Harry followed Neville and Draco leaving Lupin behind frowning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, I didn't know Regulus was part of the Leo constellation! Thus I named Draco's cat that~ You decide whether Draco was speaking the truth when he told Remus that Regulus was his familiar or just pulling a stunt to get what he wants. Also, Sirius just went with the flow or was forced against his doggie will...I can't decide.
> 
> Preview: Draco didn't bother to stop smirking as Harry paced the room. "You and Voldemort have something in common? I agree, you both are melodramatic."  
> Ron snorted in amusement before quickly covering it up with a cough as Harry turned to glare at him.


	37. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this has been sitting on my desk for about a month but good news people!   
> I have the next two chapters already written!   
> ......  
> I am going to try to update once a month. 
> 
>  
> 
> No promises though...
> 
>  
> 
> but I am still going to try!

 

Harry paced back and forth in irritation, his has hands tugging his dark messy hair as he repeated what he learned about Voldemort’s younger years.

“You may have similarities but you also have differences too.” Hermione spoke gently and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

Ginny watched Harry with amusement in her eyes as Draco dully observed his boyfriend.

“Just because you can speak Parseltongue doesn’t mean you and Voldemort share anything in common.” Ron added and Ginny looked a second away from summoning popcorn as she watched her brother shove his foot in his mouth.

Harry stopped his pacing to look at Ron in horror.

Hermione sharply elbowed Ron in the side as she watched Harry’s mood worsen into a glower. “You were sorted into Gryffindor.” She reminded him as if that explained it all and erased the similarities.

Ginny quickly summoned popcorn as she watched in glee.

“Because I asked the hat not to sort me into Slytherin,” Harry stated, a defeated look on his face as Hermione and Ron flinched guilty.

Ron gave a tiny grin at Harry, “that has to count, right?” The red head asked as he looked over at Hermione.

Eating her popcorn silently, Ginny watched the drama enfold before her.

“Does it? Does it?!” Harry asked hysterically as he resumed his pacing. “The hat wanted me in the house of snakes first!” He roared loudly.

Draco rolled his eyes as he reached down to grab a handful of Ginny’s popcorn.

Ginny and Draco watched with mirth as Hermione and Ron tried to comfort the distressed Harry.

“I was meant to be in Slytherin just like the man who murdered my parents!” The boy cried out in aghast at his friends that tried to comfort him.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, “what is wrong with Slytherin? Merlin was a Slytherin and he was also tutored by Salazar Slytherin as well.” She pointed out bluntly before she went back to snacking.

Harry slowed his pacing as he thought of what Ginny said.

Ron looked betrayed at his sister before he tried to sneak a hand into the bowl.

Hermione slapped Ron in the back of his head with a book as Ginny blocked the searching hand of her brother.

Draco didn’t bother to stop smiling brightly as Harry continued to pace the room slowly. “You and Voldemort have something in common?” The blond rolled his eyes as Ginny and Ron started a small fight over the popcorn in Ginny’s lap. “I agree, you both are melodramatic.” Draco stated in pure honesty as his boyfriend stopped pacing to gap at the blond.

Ron snorted in amusement before quickly covering it up with a cough as Harry turned to glare at him.

“Hey guys!” Dean chirped as he slammed the portrait to the common room opened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek: “They won’t stop signing!” Harry shouted in a mix of frustration and mortification.  
> Hermione looked confused as Ginny laughed harder.  
> “Harry is being accosted by signing statues, armor, and random furniture because Draco is bored and Ginny dared him to.” Neville did his best to explain as he tried to stop his chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue this later. If I do, the main pairing with Draco will be slash.


End file.
